Hero or Villain
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: On age 12, Yuna joined the League of Villains. On age 14, she's considered a full-fledged member. On age 15, she fights heroes. But deep down in her heart, she wants to be one of them too. In this story of bravery, action, emotions and hopes you follow Yuna on her journey to become one of the greatest heroes Japan has ever known. Or will she become a villain yet again?
1. Chapter 1

My ear is lying flat against the cold table in the corner of the worn out bar.

My breathing is even.

Both of my eyes are closed as I listen intently to the voices murmuring in the near distance. They're arguing, convincing the other about their plans, with no apparent success on either side.

Eventually one of them agrees on something that I didn't manage to catch.

Chairs get shoved backwards, screeching on the wooden floor. They take off with a lot of noise, slamming the door behind them as I catch one last glimpse of them as I close my eye again, pretending to be asleep.

Somebody crashes down onto a stool and sighs deeply.

'They're all a bunch of idiots,' I murmur under my breath.

'I'm aware of that,' the other voice tells me, 'and that's exactly why we're able to use them.'

I lift my head slowly and stretch. My joints feel sore from lying down in such an awkward position for so long, but I don't want to bother talking with those ruffians.

I look over at the bar where Kurogiri's body appears to be floating.

I then look over at the man sitting on one of the stools at the bar. His light blue hair just reaches his shoulders. The hand on his face barely makes him recognizable if you didn't know who he was.

Shigaraki Tomura. Leader of the League of Villains. His Quirk: disintegration.

It's quite a powerful Quirk, if he manages to be able to lay all of his fingers on you.

Besides that, the thing he's best at is scheming. His motto of letting all the others do the work has been working pretty well so far.

'So, when are we moving out?' I ask.

'I've received some information from an intel at U.A. Academy,' Kurogiri tells me. 'Next week Tuesday the students will have a special training at a training facility called USJ. It is located quite far away from the actual Academy. It has been said that All Might will show up there to teach as well.'

'Far away from the actual Academy. That means there won't be any other teachers that can show up to help, right?' I pitch in.

'That's right,' Tomura answers. 'Or at least, that's the plan. If everybody acts according to the plan it should be all right, and we'll finally be able to achieve our goal.'

I'm glad the hand is covering his face right now, because I know that if I were able to see the smirk behind that façade, it'd sent shivers down my spine.

To be fair, his face is a little creepy. The lines around his eyes are always visible, his lips are always dry and cracked, several scars line his face on several places.

He will never tell me how any of those occurred, though. He's a very secretive man, even though considering the circumstances.

'Yuna,' he suddenly says.

I snap out of my train of thoughts.

'Yeah?'

'You remember what your task was in this plan, right?'

I huff. Does he really think I'm a dumb idiot like those others he managed to seduce with his words? There's a reason I'm in his inner circle, and he, above all, should know that.

'Yeah, I'm aware of my position.'

'Good.'

He turns around to face the other side of the bar.

'Kurogiri, start making the final preparations.'

With that Kurogiri disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm standing next to Tomura with my arms crossed.

Kurogiri is standing on the other side with the Nomu by his side. The thing creeps me out, but Tomura said it was necessary to bring it along.

To quote him, 'only the Nomu will be able to defeat All Might'.

I huffed when he said that. I'm sure that if I got the opportunity I would be able to defeat him by myself.

Tomura, apparently able to read my mind, told me to stay put and let the disposables handle the fighting.

In front of me are dozens of low rated villains, gathered here today with the promise that they'll help to kill All Might.

The plan is the same for everyone: follow Tomura and me through Kurogiri's warp gate, spread out and cause as much chaos as you can.

Most of these villain's quirks are so useless that the only thing they are good at is intimidation.

I guess it works against a class of 15-year-olds.

They will all be split up by Shigaraki, the same goes for the kids. That way they can handle the untrained ones while the stronger ones focus on the teachers, who will cause the most trouble for us.

In the end all Tomura and I care for is All Might. That's my sole target for today. If all else goes wrong, I'm allowed to have my hand at it. It's psyching me to think about being able to fight someone as strong as him.

'If everybody agrees to the plan, we'll move out at 10am sharp,' Tomura calls out.

I take my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It's already 9:56. It won't be long until I'm finally able to feel the thrill of actually being a villain again.

The villains are murmuring to each other, talking the plans over, stealing glances our way. My way. I understand why. In an operation of such importance as this one, it'd seem weird to bring a small, frail, 15-year-old along, yet I'm possibly the strongest one in this entire group.

I smirk. I'd love to show them my power. I glance over at Tomura and he's looking intently at me.

I quickly look away again. I hate it how he's able to read me. I look at my phone again. It's 9:59.

'Kurogiri,' Tomura says. Kurogiri nods and activates his Quirk, a warp gate that can transfer people to wherever he's thinking of at that moment.

At 10am sharp Tomura turns around and disappears into the black mist of Kurogiri's warp gate with me right on his trail.

Now things will start to become more interesting.

* * *

I can already hear the faint voices of the students panicking as I emerge from Kurogiri's warp gate.

I settle myself next to Tomura, arms crossed, face expressionless, as the other villains pass both of us.

I look over at the USJ entrance where a group of twenty students are gathered. They're all my age, but much less experienced than I am.

'Hey, Tomura.' He looks over at me. I point at the entrance where everyone is gathered.

'All Might isn't there.'

'Our intel says he should be here,' Tomura answers.

I shrug. I'm just about to say something when Tomura speaks up.

'He'll show up,' he reassures me, 'but in the meantime, let's follow the plan.'

As the last villain passes us Kurogiri continues doing his job dividing the villains between the different training facilities available in USJ.

He then moves forward towards the class that seem a lot less panicky than I'd expected. Kurogiri barely avoids someone crashing down on him.

My head snaps towards the centre of the facility where a man with long black hair, completely covered in black clothes and with weird cloths around his neck, is fighting a group of villains that were making their way towards the students.

I grind my teeth as he swings around another one of our pawns. He seems a pretty capable hero.

'Hey, Tomura, who's that?' I ask, slightly annoyed.

Tomura shrugs.

I start making my way forward as he puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I hiss while looking over my shoulder.

'They'll handle it, Yuna.'

'I want to make myself useful!' I snap back.

'Your time will come.' I huff in annoyance, take a step back and crash down onto the floor with my arms crossed, looking around the facility as chaos is breaking out.

I'm watching the group of students closely when they make a surprise movement, nearly taking down Kurogiri.

I'm about to jump to my feet when Kurogiri quickly makes a recovery, splitting up all the students.

I just hope not all of the villains we recruited are quick-witted airheads with a short temper. We chose them specifically to be able to follow orders, to be strong and to not underestimate them. We don't know any of their Quirks yet and underestimating them will be the death of us.

I get to my feet again and start slowly walking around the facility, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight I wish I was having.

'Tomura,' I start whining as I hear things crashing down and exploding in the different facilities.

'Not yet,' he answers.

I sigh. I just want to get moving. All this time spending secretive inside that crappy old bar has gotten to me. Tomura would barely let me go outside for fear that some heroes would capture me and take me away. At least, that's what he said.

The remaining students up at the far end of the stairs near the entrance are causing a ruckus as Kurogiri takes down the hero with the name of Thirteen. Kurogiri's warp gate can be useful in all sort of situations, whether it's escape or battle where his opponents can easily get turned against themselves.

The unknown hero in the centre of the facility is still going at it. Seems as if his Quirk is some nullifying Quirk as some of the villains are incapable of activating their Quirks with him around.

'Nomu,' Tomura suddenly says. The huge creature with its exposed brain responds and walks up to him.

'Take down that hero.'

The Nomu starts moving forward towards the centre of the facility. When he approaches all villains jump aside and make their way somewhere else.

I look over at the mountain area.

My eyes open wide in shock. The entire mountain is completely frozen over.

'Hey, Tomura,' I say, getting slightly anxious. To be able to freeze such a wide area, that must be one hell of a Quirk.

'Tomura,' I say, more intensely and point up at the mountain as I scramble to my feet.

'I think these students are way tougher than we thought.'

'They've only been at U.A. Academy for a couple of weeks. It'll be fine, Yuna, don't worry.' And yet, even though his words should reassure me, an eerie feeling is creeping up on me. Freezing Quirks can be used as immobilization Quirks. If there's one thing I hate, it's to get immobilized.

My muscles start to ache. If I can get my hands on whoever is doing that, I might be able to stop them in their tracks right now. If this keeps up, they'll make their way down here. And All Might is still nowhere to be found.

'What are we going to do now?' I ask.

'We'll wait for All Might to show up,' he simply answers.

'But..' I start.

He looks at me, staring through the hand covering his face. It sends chills down my spine and I shut up. After all, he's still older and more experienced than me. I just have to follow his instincts.

I look back to the centre of the facility where I see the black clad hero being beaten up by Nomu. His bones seem broken and his face is covered in blood. It's moments like these that I start doubting whether I'm on the right side or not.

Suddenly I hear an ear piercing sound coming from the shipwreck area and see the water splashing miles high.

I take a step back in surprise.

'Tomura, this is all not according to plan. I think we should try again later. All Might isn't even here!' I try to argue.

'He'll come. Especially now one of them has escaped.'

He points at the entrance where Kurogiri has retreated from. In an instant he shows up besides us, telling Tomura that one of the students has managed to escape and will call the other teachers.

'I guess we'll retreat for now, then,' Tomura says.

A bit of relief washes over me, but not a lot. After all, I still wasn't able to do anything and the anger of not being able to use my Quirk will just build up more the longer I'm simply sitting still.

I'm looking at Tomura to see what his next move will be, but he's looking at the waterfront. I follow his gaze and see three students at the edge of the water, staring intently at their, what I assume is their, teacher being beaten to near death by Nomu.

'Let's hurt All Might before we leave,' Tomura says and moves towards the students, their faces stricken with fear, unable to move.

Tomura extends his hands towards the girl in the middle. Her dark green hair glows in the water. The boy with the freckles and short green tousled hair is next to her, looking at her with pure angst in his eyes, unable to move. The other boy next to her, small with weird blobs for hair – I just assume it's part of his Quirk – doesn't make any attempts to save her either. Some heroes are so pathetic.

Tomura's fingers nearly touch her face when he starts to laugh.

'Even now you're still looking out for your students, aren't you?' he says, turning around, looking at the teacher whose face is still clad with blood. His gaze intently at Tomura, probably erasing his Quirk, with all the power he has left to protect the people he has to care for.

Tomura gets up as Nomu takes a stronger hold of his face and smashes it into the concrete.

'Let's go,' Tomura says.

Only now I feel the tension in my muscles releasing. This moment was too intense for me. I have never actually harmed someone for a reason such as his. To just hurt someone else, by hurting the people he's responsible for. It's kind of…. Low.

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts and decide to just go back to following Tomura's lead again.

I make an agitated noise as I stalk back to Tomura, showing him that I'm annoyed that I wasn't able to use my Quirk at all.

Right as I'm joining back up with the group again there's a loud cacophony coming from the entrance.

I look up and there he is. The man we came for. Huge muscles, upright blond hair, but no trace of a smile on his face. It's All Might.

He jumps up and lands right in front of us with such force the wind around us is nearly blowing us away. He exchanges some words with Tomura, but I'm not paying attention because from the corner of my eye I see the three students climb out of the water and head towards their teacher which Nomu has abandoned now to find his greater goal.

In that moment all I can think of is that they aren't going to be terrible heroes when they grow up.

They'll be amazing.

And I want to be like them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm watching impatiently as the fight in front of me unfolds.

All Might tries to take down Nomu, but it's a futile attempt. The thing is so big and strong that even being in its presence kind of freaks me out. Tomura has explained it to me multiple times.

The Nomu are being made by All for One, the mastermind behind the League of Villains, the guy with the Quirk to transfer any other Quirk onto somebody else.

Combine multiple Quirks into one person and you get a monster such as this one. They're absolutely terrifying and don't have any intelligence left. Being one must be like a terrifying nightmare that never ends.

I look back at the kids that are carrying away their teacher.

My gaze crosses that of the boy with the green hair. His compassionate eyes send a shiver down my spine.

I quickly look away at Tomura who seems satisfied with the scene unfolding in front of him.

All Might picks up Nomu by the waist and lifts him with barely any trouble at all.

He heaves him up to slam him into the ground, but just when Nomus head should hit the ground a part of Kurogiri's black mist shows up, making Nomu shift places, grabbing All Might tightly. Blood is forming on his white blouse and he seems in pain.

I start to get a bit giddy. Would this really be the end for All Might? Will we villains finally have a chance to make our moves?

My face starts to light up with a never before seen smile when a gust of cold wind rushes past me.

In shock I stumble backwards and fall as I see Nomu getting covered in a layer of thick ice. A blast of heat moves my way as I see Kurogiri being taken down by a blond haired boy with a nasty grin across his face.

He's holding Kurogiri hostage by the only graspable part of his body while some of the other students are making their way towards All Might. The right side of Nomus body is falling apart due to the ice damage. What seems to most like a situation in which we're the losing team, Tomura only starts laughing louder.

All Might is standing upright again while Nomu's arm and leg are crumbling away.

All Might has a victorious look across his face, until he realizes Nomus trick card. Regeneration.

As soon as the limbs have broken off new ones replace them, looking good as new.

I see the students making their way towards All Might to fight Nomu together.

I nudge Tomura and point at them with a questioning look.

Tomura nods at me and a grin spreads across my face.

In a flash I'm in front of the kids, blasting them away with so much force the four of them fly backwards, even the one holding onto Kurogiri.

I start to laugh out loud as I look at them frantically trying to scramble to their feet and get themselves together again.

'Guess now is my time to shine.'

* * *

Quirk: light manipulation. The ability to form physical balls of light in the palm of your hands, heating them up using your energy, creating spheres similar to small suns.

By using the light around you and manipulating it you seem to move faster than any other person.

Recoil: a lot for the untrained. Details: unknown. Badass level: extremely high.

This is the Quirk I was gifted with when I was born. It took me years to get the hang of using it and now at age fifteen I'm finally able to use it to my full potential.

The blond haired boy comes flying at me, his arms outstretched, ready to blow me away with his explosions.

I quickly move aside and counter him, sending him flying and crashing into the red haired one.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the half white half red haired boy sending his ice towards me and I quickly move out of the way as it scrapes my shoes, barely avoiding it.

'Midoriya, wait!' the half 'n half boy shouts.

I turn around and see the green haired boy, whose name is apparently Midoriya, running at me.

I take a step aside and stick out my leg to trip him.

He stumbles and falls flat on his face.

I laugh so hard I must be audible in the entire facility.

The half 'n half boy helps him to his feet as they look at me clutching my stomach.

'What's wrong with her?' I hear the red haired boy whisper.

'Oh, please, just let me have some fun,' I say while looking at them with a smile across my face. 'I haven't had this much fun in ages.'

'You call this fun? You bitch,' the blond boy says and launches himself at me again.

I lift my arm while cocking my head to the side, creating a small sphere of light. Shooting it at this range it hits him straight in the chest and he stumbles backwards, gasping for air.

'Bakugou!' the red haired boy yells out and runs at him to help him to his feet.

Bakugou shoves him backwards and gets to his feet, heaving heavily as he stares at me with bloodlust in his eyes.

It sends shivers of excitement down my spine.

He seems like he wants to lurch at me again but the half 'n half boy puts his hand across his chest.

'She's much too strong for us. Let's just go help All Might.'

'Speak for yourself you half 'n half bastard.'

I snicker. So he's using the same nickname. Nice.

'I'm sorry,' I say.

Their attention goes back to me.

'But I can't let you help All Might. He's Nomu's. Any of you that tries to get to him will get blasted in the face,' I say, creating one of the spheres in my hand to emphasize my threat.

I toy around with the thing a little while the four of them look at each other, contemplating on what to do next.

I see the gaze of Midoriya changing behind me into shock and awe.

I can only hear the sounds from the fight behind me, I can't actually see what's going on, but his gaze has made me curious.

I quickly turn around to see that All Might is hitting Nomu with such speed his hands are barely visible. In that moment of distraction a sheet of ice is making its way towards me, covering both my feet and my ankles.

I gasp in surprise and stumble backwards, my feet still stuck to the ground.

'Nice job, Todoroki!' Midoriya says to the half 'n half boy.

I grind my teeth as I try to wriggle myself out of there. I create a tiny sphere of light in the palm of my hand and heat it up using my energy to melt the ice as I hear the sound of glass breaking behind me.

I look over my shoulder and see that All Might has sent Nomu flying, breaking every light in the facility as collateral damage.

I quickly heat my sphere a little more as I frantically try to escape.

If I stay too long they'll catch me and send me to jail.

I can already see the four of them running towards me, Bakugou screaming, Todoroki trying to send out more ice, but as soon as I've broken free I use my light manipulation to get way ahead of them.

I sprint my way towards Kurogiri who has opened up his gate to guide us back home.

I sprint and trip onto the wooden floor of the bar as Kurogiri closes off the portal.

I pant from exhaustion. Those kids, as young and inexperienced as they are, were nearly an even match for me.

I raise my head to look at Tomura, but he already left, probably frustrated by his defeat.

I lay my head back down and decide to just stay here until I catch my breath again.

* * *

I'm at the broken down table in the corner again as I see Tomura arguing with All For One. Tomura is pleading for more Nomus, to try again, but All For One doesn't see the point. Tomura failed his only objective and All For One says Tomura needs some time to think of a new, better plan, but I know that All For One is just as disappointed and agitated as Tomura.

I am agitated as well. To think those kids nearly immobilized me, unable to use my Quirk. They nearly caught onto me. Would they even send someone as young as me to the same jail as all those others?

I smirk. Like I'll ever let them catch me again. Next time I'll just blast that Todoroki's face off. That'll show him. That Bakugou is nearly as wicked as some of the villains I've met. Wonder if with the right convictions he could join us… But the one that's really annoying me is that Midoriya. His honest eyes really caught me. He's so innocent when it comes to being a hero. I wonder what he'll end up like.

I sigh and lay my head down again.

I hope he becomes a better person than I am.


	4. Chapter 4

'WOOHOO!,' I shout with glee as I flash through the streets, hopping from one spot to the other, evading the Pro Hero's grasp.

A wide smile of satisfaction is spread across my face.

'Stop right there!' the hero shouts at me.

I spin on the heel of my foot to face him and smirk.

'And what if I do?' I tease. We're standing in a crowded street. All of the people have moved out of the way. It's just me facing this hero. And I've never felt this alive.

The hero extends his hand to use his Quirk but I quickly jump out of the way, blasting a sphere of light at him out of the palm of my hand, clutching the money in the other.

I then turn around again and dash away as fast I can.

* * *

Before entering the building I look around to make sure that I haven't been followed. As I drop the money off at the counter Tomura stares at me.

'What,' I snap at him.

'I told you to go get money and not get noticed.'

I shrug him off.

'You're all over the news, Yuna.'

'Do you know how hard it is to get money while _not_ getting noticed? It's not like I can just walk around a store and just grab some.'

'I told you to go at night.'

'And I told you many, many times that my Quirk is the least effective then.'

He sighs.

'Kurogiri.'

'Yes, Tomura?' he replies.

'Get someone to get us something to eat. I'm starving.'

I turn around as Kurogiri picks up the phone to call someone.

'Where are you going.' It's not a question.

I turn around and fidget a bit with the hem of my shirt.

'I want to go back outside again. I've been stuck up in this place for so long, I just want some fresh air.'

He gets up from his seat and walks over to me.

He gently places his hand on my shoulder, being careful not to touch all his fingers to the fabric of my shirt and not hurting me.

'Yuna, you know you can't go outside right now. It's too dangerous. You'll get caught.'

'But…,' I start to argue.

'It's for your own good.'

He then walks past me outside the door.

I huff. 'Kurogiri.'

'Yes?'

'Is it really that dangerous outside?' I ask as I drop down onto one of the stools at the bar. My head is leaning on my hand, my head lulling to the side.

'Considering the fact that you're all over the news right now, I would advise against it.'

I sigh and lay my head down onto my arms.

I shift my head over to the side to look at him.

'I just want to be able to walk the streets like any normal person would.'

'I understand, but it's not as easy for us as it is for them.'

I sigh again. 'Yeah, I've learned that over the years.'

I stretch my arms and yawn.

'When is dinner coming anyways?'

'Should be here soon,' Kurogiri replies as he continues cleaning up the bar.

* * *

I'm chowing down on the food in front of me, a truly festive meal considering our normal circumstances.

Right now I'm digging my way through a bowl full of katsudon as I swallow the dumplings I stuffed in my mouth.

I gulp them all down and put my plate away, feeling satisfied for the first time in a while. As a villain you don't have the luxury of being able to go out for dinner or to always have enough money to feed three so I'm taking advantage of the situation as long as it lasts.

I reach for the remote and turn on the television. The first thing being shown is an advertisement for the U.A. Sports festival, the sports event of the year.

I perk up a little while I hear a disdainful sound coming from Tomura's end.

'Oh come on,' I tell him, 'this is fun to watch.'

'They're just training to become heroes. The people we despise, remember?'

'It's our chance to learn about them and their Quirks.'

Out of the corner of my eye I see his face sink.

'I'm gonna watch,' I say.

'Do as you please,' he says and gets up to leave again.

'Where are you going?' I ask him.

'That's not of your interest,' he says as he shuts the door behind him.

'Jeez, I thought he was so open to me,' I murmur.

'Tomura is a very… complicated person,' Kurogiri tells me.

'I know parts of his background,' I say, leaning back in my chair as I keep my gaze focused on the screen.

'We all know only parts, except for himself and sensei.'

'Considering the parts I know he should be able to understand me,' I say as I lean further back on my chair and look back at Kurogiri, 'and that I should be able to understand him.'

'Nobody's personality is entirely influenced by circumstances. Sometimes people are born with a certain personality. Tomura is one of them.'

I rock back and the chair crashes onto the hard wooden floor.

'Do you think I am born with a certain personality?' I say, my gaze focused back on the television again. It remains silent. '

Kurogiri?' I ask, looking up.

I look around.

Without me noticing, he left.

* * *

I'm extremely uncomfortable. My hands are covered in black leather gloves, a hood is pulled over my head, a mouth cap covering half my face.

I'm extremely hot and can barely breathe, but this is the only way Tomura would let me go outside. And I _had_ to get outside.

I don't want to miss the U.A. sports festival and Tomura made it very clear that he wouldn't have it on back at the hideout, so this is the only way I'll be able to watch it.

Next to the fact that it's very exciting to watch – after all, I'm still a sucker for any cool kind of Quirk – it's also informative, knowing what all of their Quirks are, including their abilities and their limits. It will prove useful in our battle against the students. Too bad Tomura can't see the advantages of this.

I trudge through the city, battling heat exhaustion, as I make it to the main square where a huge screen is put up for the occasion.

The square is immensely crowded and with this getup I'm going to pass out from dehydration for sure.

I look around and see a perch in front of a shop. With a little bit of skill I make my way up and sit myself down as comfortably as I can.

I pull down the mouth cap and shake the hood off of my head as I settle myself in, having the best view of the entire crowd.

Present Mic, one of the teachers, appears onto the screen as commentator for the show.

The students all make their appearances, but all eyes are aimed at class 1-A. Of course, it makes sense, they survived and actively battled during a villain attack. They have more experience than 1-B or any of the general studies kids.

I catch myself nearly toppling off of the perch because I'm at the edge of my seat.

Seems like not only all eyes of the entirety of Japan are aimed at 1-A, but so are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

My legs are swinging over the edge of the perch as my gaze is focused upon the screen. Present Mic is just done explaining the first task.

The four classes, two of the heroes course and two of general studies, are lining up in front of the start for the race.

The business course has stepped aside. They have nothing to gain from competing.

Present Mic's voice is booming across the square and my face starts to light up with a small smile as the students make their way forward to gain that first place.

I catch myself smiling genuinely for the first time in….. it might even be forever. It feels weird.

I look back at the screen and Todoroki is already making his first move, freezing the entire area behind him, stopping most of the runners in their track.

Soon after that I see Midoriya and Bakugou jumping out from the crowd, having barely avoided the icy ground, together with a lot of 1-A students I haven't heard their names of.

Luckily Present Mic can't contain his excitement when commentating and the pop-ups on the screen give me all the information I need.

In a matter of seconds Todoroki has eliminated about half the competition until they reach an open plain. Appearing from every direction are massive robots, built to destroy.

I squeal in awe and immediately catch myself. What's wrong with me? I've seen sports festivals before, but I've never been this excited for it before.

I look back at the screen and see Todoroki freeze one of the robots as it topples over onto a couple of other students. Would they be hurt?

The people on the plaza are murmuring in disdain. Wondering if they'd really let students get hurt like that.

Just when the crowd starts getting seriously worried a crash can be heard from the battlefield.

One of the 1-A students, Kirishima, broke through the walls of the robot with his hardening skill. Suddenly another student pops up right beside him, his body made of metal. The screen says his name is Tetsutetsu.

I grin. If it had been anyone besides these two they would've died.

The camera switches back to Todoroki who is sprinting way ahead as the others are struggling to follow behind him, leaving a trail of ice to make his speed go up and theirs go down.

The screen switches to an angry face of Bakugou, fired up and ready to go get the first place he claimed he would win but still not quite meeting up to Todoroki yet as they reach the next hurdle.

A camera that hoovers above shows the next obstacle: a canyon with several platforms connected only by thin cords.

Todoroki quickly freezes one over and slides across as Bakugou uses his explosion Quirk to launch himself forward.

The other contestants that are still in the race stop at the edge of the canyon, afraid to fall in and hurt themselves, thinking of a strategy.

I laugh a little. How easy that would've been for me!

I would've just used my light manipulation to improve my speed and jump from platform to platform, striking up that first place in no time!

I frown. Would I really have been able to do that? Would be interesting to try anyways.

I look back at the screen as I see a support course student making their way across with their fancy gadgets.

I guess it's fair enough, it's their gadgets versus an array of way more useful Quirks than they possess.

A girl with green hair climbs across the cords as if it's no big deal. Asui Tsuyu is her name according to the screen. Quirk: frog.

I never thought that animalistic Quirks were any useful, but being in a U.A. class she proves different.

Isn't she the girl that helped Midoriya at the water side during the USJ infiltration?

My phone buzzes, but I'm too excited by the scene in front of me to take a look at it.

Yet, it keeps buzzing and buzzing and buzzing.

I sigh and pull the thing out of my pocket.

'Yeah?' I say, nearly snapping.

'You have to come back.' Tomura's voice.

I look at the screen where Midoriya is carrying a scrap piece of the robots with him. Why would he even do that? That's just idiotic.

'Yuna.'

'Uh yeah. Wait, what? Why?'

The students made it to the minefield.

'We have important matters to discuss.'

'I told you I'm watching the sports festival,' I reply angrily.

'This is more important.'

'This is useful.'

'Yuna!'

'Whoops, my battery is running out! Bye-bye!'

I hear him cursing before I press the button to break the connection.

I lean back against the wall and lift my head to see Midoriya launching himself into the air. What the hell has that idiot been doing.

The crowd cheers as he makes it across the finish line first and I catch myself cheering along.

I smile and don't stop myself.

* * *

Midoriya is left standing in the middle of the court with all of the other 39 students ignoring him.

He's the one that's worth ten million points and nobody believes enough in him that he's able to keep his headband during this cavalry battle, so they're all going for the obvious and attack him.

To be honest, I would've done the same.

Almost all teams are done when Ochako Uraraka joins Midoriya.

Midoriya ventures out to get his team complete and the cavalry battle begins.

It lasts for fifteen minutes, but so much is going on it's hard to describe.

Bakugou goes for the win and uses his aggressive manners to collect a lot of headbands before nearly losing them all to the 1-B kids.

Todoroki seems to hold some grudge towards Midoriya as he corners him and eventually gets a hold of his headband, making his team become first place.

The time is nearly up as Bakugou is making his way towards the both of them and Midoriya goes to counter Todoroki who, in what seems a fit of rage, uses his left hand to create fire.

I gasp softly.

He has a double-sided Quirk? Amazing! Wait… no, not amazing! That is really a pain to fight against…

I shake my head to clear it of these thoughts.

I just came here to enjoy this. The information will be processed later.

I look up just in time to see Bakugou crashing face first into the dirt and throwing a fit because he didn't get first place, but Todoroki as well as Midoriya and Bakugou earned enough points to make it through to the final event.

A one-on-one battle.

A full image of what their Quirks are and what they can do with them.

Last time I saw Midoriya he had broken a couple of fingers using his Quirk.

Wonder what's that all about…

* * *

I'm kicking my legs back and forth out of excitement as I'm watching the one-on-one fights unfold in front of me.

Midoriya broke a finger – and I think his nose too – fighting the mind control guy, but he won in the end.

Uraraka is giving it all she's got, but she's simply no match for Bakugou considering her stamina and his explosive power.

Present Mic announces the next battle and I can barely contain my excitement.

Todoroki vs Midoriya. Both of their powers are incredible, I've seen that much.

I wonder who'll win in an all-out fight like this one. Will Todoroki pin Midoriya down with his ice, burn him into exhaustion with his flames, or will Midoriya blast him out of the arena with one powerful blast of his Quirk.

The fight is nearly starting when out of the corner of my eye I see Kurogiri's warp gate appear.

It sends shivers down my spine.

I turn around and see Tomura appear with Kurogiri lagging behind him.

I sigh and pull the hood back over my head as I jump down and silently follow.

Before I enter the warp gate to get back to our hideout I look back one last time as I see Midoriya and Todoroki going for the final blow, never knowing who has won.


	6. Chapter 6

I've taken up my usual spot at the broken table in the corner, this time my feet up on the table, my head cocked backwards, not looking at Tomura.

I sigh deeply. Why did I have to come back. Things were just becoming interesting.

I've gathered enough information on every student to know what their Quirks are and how to deal with them, but Tomura doesn't seem interested in that information right now.

I look over at the single television screen we have around here but it's only playing non-stop news about the Hero Killer. Is that what he's after? Is that why Tomura called me back here?

Just when I'm about to ask him Kurogiri turns up with a guest.

I drop my feet back down to the floor and fold my arms in front of me to rest my head on to keep an uninterested vibe but yet keeping an eye on everything happening.

Through the warp gate a man appears covered in white cloth. His clothes dark red, his boots menacingly spikey, his eyes covered by a white cloth as well and armed with more knives than I can count.

'Hero Killer Stain,' Tomura says while he gets up to face him.

Kurogiri slides behind the bar and starts cleaning glasses, creating the same uninterested vibe as I am.

'You're probably wondering why I brought you here.'

Stain's gaze flickers over to me and I quickly close my eyes as it sends a chill down my spine.

It felt likes his eyes were piercing right through me. Such a…. crazy vibe.

'I want you to work with us.'

I open an eye again but luckily his gaze is focused back on Tomura.

I also see it flicker over to Kurogiri. Is he assessing our abilities?

'Who is "us"?' he asks Tomura.

'We are the League of Villains.'

He looks around at all three of us.

I sit upright, trying to show him that I'm not afraid of him.

I'm unaware of his Quirk's abilities and frankly, I do not want to find out, so I better keep up a confident attitude, hoping to scare him from attacking us. After all, it's three on one. It's better not to attack us in the first place.

'What is your goal?' he asks, seemingly unfazed.

'Our goal is to kill All Might.' Tomura says it with what he thinks is conviction, but to others it seems more like madness.

'Kill All Might?' Stain repeats.

'He is a thorn in the eye of villains everywhere. Once he is gone, we will have all the room to shape the world the way we want to.'

'I think you have misunderstood my objective,' Stain says, quietly, but with the conviction Tomura was lacking. 'I do not want to kill All Might.'

'You don't understand,' Tomura says, waving his hands around to emphasize his words, 'he will forever be in your way.'

The grin on Stain's face widens and I feel the atmosphere in the room darkening. This is not going well.

In the blink of an eye Stain lurches forward, slashing at Kurogiri and then stabbing Tomura in the shoulder. He doesn't even cry out in pain.

I jump up and flash over next to Stain, aiming my hand at his temple, ready to knock him out.

'Hold it Yuna.' His words surprise me. I don't lower my arm nor my guard.

'There is only one hero in this entire world that is worthy of his title. One hero that is actually a true hero. As a hero should be,' Stain says while hanging over Tomura, not even bothering to look at me.

I look over at Kurogiri who isn't moving.

I look back at Tomura. Neither is he. What is this guy's Quirk?

'Enough,' I say through gritted teeth and charge one of my orbs to knock him unconscious.

Right when I'm ready to fire he lashes out at me and knocks me back onto the floor.

'Ow!' I cry out as I'm gripping at the cut he made. Blood is seeping from a small cut under my right eye.

Suddenly an eerie feeling washes over me and I'm unable to move anymore.

Stain's gaze is focused back on Tomura.

'The only true hero is All Might. He's the only one that's allowed to call himself a hero, and, when the time comes, the only one that is allowed to kill me.'

Suddenly Tomura starts chuckling.

'I see,' he says while lying on the floor, the katana still sticking out of his right shoulder. 'Kurogiri, will you be so kind to escort this man out.'

As a magic spell being broken the eerie feeling disappears and I'm able to move again.

Stain removes his katana from Tomura's shoulder and turns his back on us.

Kurogiri creates his warp gate and lets Stain leave as Tomura sits upright, clutching his shoulder.

'Need me to get medical supplies?' I ask.

He shakes his head.

'I'm fine. Next time, listen to me.' He doesn't even look at me as he says this, simply assuming that I'm listening.

He moves towards the door and leaves, leaving drops of blood behind as he moves.

I sigh.

'Kurogiri, you okay?' I ask.

'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.'

I sigh again.

'I'm going to my room,' I say and leave the damp bar as I slam the door shut behind me.

* * *

Above the bar are a couple of small rooms, one of which I claimed my own. One window allows light into my room and makes me feel a little better for being in a place like this.

I drop down onto the bed I managed to squirm in here and grab the mp3 player I nicked from a nearby store.

I pop the headphones onto my head and drown myself with the music, allowing my mind a peaceful moment away from all the craziness of life as a villain. Would life really be easier as a hero…?

I roll over, the side of the headphones pressing into the side of my head and giving me a headache, as I stare at the posters of All Might I smuggled past Tomura.

I roll over onto my stomach and look out the window.

I'm not a person to idolize All Might. Yes, what he does is good, but, to be honest, I have more appreciation for the smaller heroes. Hell, I even have a weakness for sidekicks.

They just seem to do more work than All Might. All Might simply shows up, does a couple of his things, and then disappears, leaving the clean-up work for every other hero around.

He just seems to… slack lately.

Could it have any connection with All for One? Tomura never did tell me about that…

I sigh and roll over onto my back again. Sometimes he treats me like his family, other times he treats me like I'm air. A gust of wind that annoys him, so he simply ignores it. But then other days he treats me nicely, almost like a father, seeming to care for me more than anyone else in this world does.

His behaviour is so… random, so sporadic and unpredictable, that I never know which Tomura I'll face tomorrow.

I pick up my phone and check the hero news of the day. Most of the pages are filled with after reports of the Sports Festival.

Seems Bakugou got away with victory but hasn't become the crowd favourite. From what I see on the pictures, I wouldn't blame anybody. He looks pretty scary.

Seems to make for an interesting classmate at least…

Why am I thinking about any of that?

My life has been decided for me and by me for my entire life, and it won't change now.

'Yuna!' Tomura shouts from down at the bar.

I crank up the volume of my music and close my eyes, dreaming about my life as a hero instead.


	7. Chapter 7

'I don't want to!' I yell at him. 'Do I look like a freaking babysitter to you?'

Tomura is standing at the far end of the bar, his hand raised to his neck, scratching the never healing wounds he created himself.

'It's a very noble task,' Kurogiri interjects.

'It's babysitting nonetheless!'

'They're a vital part of our plan.'

'I don't give a crap. I'm not a babysitter. Tomura!'

I look over at him.

'The Nomu are indeed a vital part of our plan. Someone has to keep an eye on them and give them orders.'

'They creep me out.'

'They are necessary.'

'Do it yourself.'

'We have other duties.'

I huff. I am not happy at all with this arrangement. The Nomu creep me out and I do not want to hang around them while they're doing… whatever they do. Destroy the city I guess.

I sigh deeply.

'Look at it from the bright side,' Kurogiri says, 'at least you're able to go outside.'

I roll my eyes. Yeah, I do want to go outside, but not under these circumstances. '

That's been settled then,' Tomura says and moves towards us. 'We will leave at twilight.'

* * *

I shiver. It's quite cold tonight and I'm here on my own. Well, not exactly on my own. Surrounded by three brain-dead creatures, mushed together into an obeying weapon of destruction.

I look up at the sky, my gaze tracing towards the water tower where Kurogiri and Tomura are based. They're simply standing there, looking out over the city.

'Tsk. They had their own duties. Right.'

I turn towards the Nomu. They're huge, their brains exposed, their gazes empty.

I sigh again. It's become one of my hobbies lately.

'Go,' I tell them. They don't move.

'Go do whatever All for One told you to do! Go wreck the city! Go destroy everything! JUST GO!' I yell at them.

All three of them start to move in unison in opposite directions. Not long after they left I hear shrieks and screams from every direction. Seems like they're doing their job properly.

I move out of the alleyway and hang back against a building at the side of the square where one of them is wreaking havoc. All the people are panicking and scrambling away.

A grin appears on my face. There's something to seeing chaos like this. Organised chaos. It's a special thing that only a few can manage to create and Tomura is one of them.

I look back up at the water tower and see Tomura looking around.

I hope he's pleased. Not like I'm going to give them any other orders than this, though. They aren't my toys. It's not like Tomura gave me any more explanation either than to just yell at them.

'Hurry up, Shouto!'

'Hmm?' I perk up and look across the plaza.

A gigantic man with flames covering his face is running towards the scene. Someone's following his trail but I'm barely able to see who it is.

The man, who I know as Endeavour, moves aside and I freeze.

It's the boy from 1-A, the boy that annoys the crap out of me because of his Quirk. Todoroki.

He's looking around when suddenly his gaze crosses mine.

I jump nearly a foot into the air.

'Hey, you!' he shoots at me as he comes running forward.

My instinct is telling me to run, my head's telling me to fight, but for once, I decide to follow my instincts.

I spin around on my heels and dash away as fast as I can.

'Shouto!' the thunderous voice of Endeavour booms across the plaza.

I look over my shoulder and see that Todoroki has stopped in his track.

He's looking on his phone with a frown on his face. He then turns around and sprints away as fast as he can.

I cock my head to the side. Where on Earth is he going?

I look at Endeavour who's busy taking down the Nomu, burning him over and over again.

I flinch. That must be painful.

I flash right past him and after Todoroki. If it's something worth going to in the middle of such a mess, then it's worth finding out.

* * *

I'm standing at the end of the street with my head just past the wall to see what's going on.

Apparently Midoriya and Iida found the Hero Killer here in Hosu City and are now being attacked by said Hero Killer. The same Hero Killer Tomura tried to side with just a mere couple of days ago. It's probably the reason for his temper tantrum and the release of the Nomu's…

Todoroki jumped in just in time to save Iida from being killed but they're all in a tough spot.

The heat and cold from Todoroki's Quirk are flying past me as they're fighting for their lives.

I'm not going to interfere. It's not my place to do so and honestly, it'd only be advantageous to me to have them killed.

Still, I watch in awe as Midoriya struggles back to his feet to aid Todoroki.

Todoroki looks over his shoulder and it almost seems like his gaze crosses mine.

He quickly looks back and focuses on the battle again as Iida gets to his feet.

The three of them work as hard as they can to finally knock Stain unconscious.

I turn around. The interesting part is already over, so I get myself ready to leave and head back towards the rendezvous point when I trip and fall.

I stretch out my hands to catch myself and break my fall.

I look back at my feet which are encased in ice.

'Huh?' I exclaim. A shadow moves past me.

I look up right in his face.

'What are you doing here?' Todoroki says, his face emotionless.

'Uwah!' I try to scramble back but my feet are literally frozen in place.

'Answer me.'

I avert my gaze.

'I'm here because I want to,' I snap back.

He stands straight and looks around.

'Any of your other friends around?'

I remain silent.

He sighs.

'We can make this as hard as needed,' he says as he produces a small flame.

I gulp. He's not really going to hurt me… is he?

I start creating a small sphere in my left hand and reach back hoping to stay unnoticed.

In an instant he moves forward and grabs my hand. The sphere rockets off into the sky.

I struggle to get free, pulling on both my feet and my wrist as he holds tight onto it.

'Just stay calm, the police will be here soon.'

He looks away as he says it, not even interested in me.

My heart starts pounding faster. Police? Will they… take me away? Cold sweat starts dripping down my face. It doesn't take long to make my body get taken over by basic instincts and react on its own.

'No!' I shout and pull away from his grasp as I create a big sphere in both my hands.

I heat them up as quickly as I can, draining a lot of my own stamina, and unfreeze both my feet.

I flash away from him so I can get myself upright and in a position to fight back.

I take on a fighting stance, ready to battle, but he seems uninterested.

'Todoroki, what are you doing?'

Out of the alleyway Midoriya appears and stops dead in his track as he sees me.

I can see the thoughts flashing across his face. _We just fought the Hero Killer, and now this?_

Well, I'm not here to fight, unless they fight me.

I just want to get back.

I just don't want to get caught.

My lip is quivering and my mind is filled with emotions.

I start to turn around and run away when Midoriya speaks up.

'Wait! I just want to know… why are you with them?'

'Heh?' I respond without a second thought.

I look at him, his eyes so honest, so brightly green, that it hurts.

'Why are you siding with the villains? You have so much potential!'

I smirk.

'You think _I_ have potential? You don't even know me!'

'Midoriya is right,' Todoroki says, 'you've proven you are very powerful and we all noticed that this isn't who you really want to be.'

I take a step back. What are they talking about?

'Your actions don't match your appearance is what he's trying to say,' Midoriya adds.

My actions… don't match my… appearance?

'I don't… understand..,' I mumble to myself.

'We can help you,' Midoriya says.

'SHUT UP!' I scream at them and send my spheres at them.

They jump away and crash onto the ground.

I clutch my arms to my chest.

I heated them up too fast and my recoil has become apparent. There are small burn marks on both of my arms.

'You don't understand anything! You don't know me! You'll never know me!' I yell at them as I turn around and dash away.

* * *

'How did it go?' Kurogiri asks when I return to the rendezvous point while I'm still clutching my arms.

'I ran into some trouble,' I murmur.

'The Nomu?' Tomura asks.

'Gone.'

The binoculars in his hands crumble to dust.

'Let's go back,' he says and turns towards Kurogiri.

When we get back to the bar I sit at my usual spot, but I can hear them argue.

'She had one job.'

'She tried her best.'

'She's just as worthless a pawn as all the others.'

'She's just a kid.'

'She should have been our strongest.'

'You can't shove everything onto her shoulders, Tomura.'

'She should've done better.'

I shove my chair backwards so hard that it topples over.

'If I've done such a bad job, then you should've done it yourself!' I scream at them as I slam the door shut behind me and race towards my room.

I drop down onto my bed and clutch my pillow close to my chest, trying to ignore the blisters on my arms, as silent tears that I don't understand roll down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

'That'll be ¥749.'

I rummage through my pockets as the hood on my head slips further over my eyes. I pull some loose change from my last run out of my pocket and drop it onto the counter. Without saying a single word I snatch the items from the counter and take off.

The streets are nearly empty. My gaze is aimed at the ground as the rain pours onto the hood of my sweater and splashes onto the ground.

I turn a corner and sit down. The ground is damp but the storefront keeps the area around as good as dry.

I take the wares out of the plastic bag and roll up the sleeves of my hoodie. I then apply burn ointment and some gauze as I wrap both of my forearms with bandages. This isn't the first time this has happened and it certainly won't be the last time either. One of the recoils of my Quirk includes burning my own hands and arms when I either heat up the spheres too fast or too much. Obviously, finding the limits can only be done by trial and error. I was a hell of a pain in the ass for my parents trying to discover my own limits.

I finish wrapping up my arms and stuff the remainders of the supplies back in my pockets.

I look up at the sky. It's filled with dark grey clouds, not a single bit of moonlight is able to slip past it and shine down.

My phone buzzes so I take it out of my pocket and take a look at it. Tomura…. I really don't feel like talking to him yet. I stuff the phone back in my pocket and get to my feet.

I stroll through the streets again with no real purpose. In the distance I hear sirens roaring past.

I pull the hood further over my eyes and keep my gaze down. I'm watching the puddles ripple beneath my feet as I step in them.

'If I'm just a pawn, then why don't just use me,' I mumble to myself. 'Why take all the effort to take me in, to act so nice to me, if I'm just as disposable as all the others.'

Rain is dripping from my hair onto the ground. My entire hoodie is soaked and I'm shivering. Shadows are moving past me as people pass by without even caring to look my way.

All of a sudden someone bumps into me and I stagger sideways.

'I-I'm sorry!'

I glare out from underneath my hood and stare straight into those innocent emerald eyes that I've been seeing over and over again.

His eyes carry a trace of shock as his brain struggles to understand who I am.

I avert my gaze and walk away. I didn't come here looking for trouble. I came here to get away from him.

I continue walking the streets on my own for a little while until my eyes start drooping in exhaustion. I don't really feel like going back yet so I turn into an alley.

I gather some cardboard boxes to keep myself dry during the night. The makeshift bed looks nothing like the comfy one I've grown used to over the past few years and it's actually way worse than what I've built before. Been a while since I had to do this so of course I would've lost that knowledge.

I lie down and roll over so my face faces the dark concrete wall. I'm shivering intensely. I'm soaked from head to toe but I have something to prove to myself. That I'm no longer reliant upon him. He doesn't need me, so I don't need him. Easy as that.

It takes a very long time for me to fall asleep but when I finally do, I don't sleep peacefully.

* * *

I slowly open the door to see if any of them is home. I hear voices coming from the bar, more than I'm accustomed to.

My clothes are still soaking wet and I feel like I'm going to get pneumonia if I continue to walk around like this so I tentatively step forward and try to sneak past towards my room to get a change of clothes.

'Yuna.'

I stop dead in my tracks and glance over my shoulder. Tomura is standing in the doorway leading to the bar, his creepy hand covering has face as always, his red shot eyes visible through the fingers.

'I want you to meet our guests.'

I huff. 'No thanks,' I say and turn around. I stomp upstairs to my room and quickly change. The warmth of dry clothes envelop me in an instant and I feel better.

'Yuna?'

'Yeah, Kurogiri?' I reply. 'Tomura is still requesting your presence.'

I spin around on my heel and cross my arms.

'Does he really think that I'm just gonna forgive him like that?'

'You know what he's like. He doesn't believe he has done anything wrong.'

'Well, he _has_.'

'He missed you yesterday.'

I huff and look away from him. Trying to pull on my heartstrings. Bastard.

'He really does appreciate you, he just doesn't know how to express it.'

'I know that,' I snap back. 'I'm just so sick of being treated like a toy. I'm a human being, y'know?'

'Yes, I know.'

I start down the hall.

'You're going?' Kurogiri asks, a hint of surprise in his voice.

'That asshole is useless without me. _You_ know that.'

I hear him chuckling as I make my way towards the bar.

* * *

I'm lurking at Dabi and Toga from across the room as they chat with Tomura. Toga is dressed as a normal school girl, complete with short skirt, sweater and tiny buns on her head. The only thing that isn't fitting is her insane smile that's spread across her face all the time. Her right hand keeps lingering around her waist. I make a mental note to myself to stay cautious of her.

Dabi is standing next to her. He has an extraordinary appearance, even in the world of Quirks. His hair is black. He's dressed in normal clothes, but his face is covered in scars that seem purple. They seem like burn marks, but they seem to have a certain pattern and neatness to them. They seem… self-inflicted. His hands are shoved in his pocket.

The three of them seem to be arguing. I catch things about conviction here and there. I've also seen the video of the Hero Killer Stain that has been circulating on the internet, but for some reason, it didn't inspire me as much as it did to others. As, apparently, it did to Toga and Dabi.

Tomura is trying to convince them that Stain isn't comparable to us, but the both of them start to look slightly offended, yet not changing their actual expressions.

'It seems that we cannot agree on this matter,' Tomura says, shrugging it off.

'If you're not the same as Stain, you're not a real villain,' Toga says.

'I suppose opinions on that subject differ,' he simply replies. 'Kurogiri, please escort them outside again. They're not even good enough to be used as pawns.'

I see Toga's smile grow wider and Dabi's glare lower. In an instant they both lurch forward, Toga with knife in hand, Dabi creating flames out of thin air. Reminds me of someone else's Quirk…

Tomura also lurches forward, his hands outstretched, ready to inflict pain upon them, when Kurogiri jumps forward and releases his warp gates to avert everyone's attacks.

Toga's knife sticks into the ground, Dabi's flames scorch the ceiling and Tomura's hand reaches into thin air.

I shove my seat backwards and stomp towards them. In a swift movement I kick Toga's knife out of her hands, knock Tomura off his feet and blast Dabi into the wall behind him.

Tomura gets to his feet but is smart enough to back off instead of charge towards me. Toga retrieves another knife from somewhere hidden on her body and twirls it around in her fingers.

'This is an interesting change of pace,' she grins.

Dabi gets back to his feet and brushes the dust off of his jacket as he glares at me.

'What was that supposed to mean?' he asks.

'I'm tired of people like you,' I simply state.

'People like us?' he replies, his voice emotionless.

'People that follow someone that's already done for. People that have no aspiration but to create havoc. You say we're not real villains, yet we've achieved more than you have. Simply killing people is not an art, it's sad, pathetic.'

An emotional outburst makes me continue rambling about things I only half-heartedly believe in.

'Then what have you achieved?' Toga asks me.

'Fear.'

'Fear?' Dabi interjects.

I glance over at him. 'The most important thing to bring a society to its knees is fear. Fear envelops the heart, captures it in a cage of panic and blurs the sight of people trying to fight back. When the Symbol of Peace is gone, fear will rage within the hearts of everyone that believed in him and that's when we'll strike. We'll break society and reshape it the way we intend to. That's what it means to be a true villain.'

They both glare at me.

They exchange glances before relaxing.

Toga slips the knife back into the waistband of her skirt and Dabi puts his hands back in his pockets. He leans sideways to look past me at Tomura.

'You're lucky you have someone that truly believes in what she says.' He looks over at Kurogiri. 'Take me back. You can fetch me later when you want to make further plans.'

Kurogiri looks at Tomura who nods back at him. He continues to open his warp gate to transport Toga and Dabi back to where he found them.

I sigh. 'So, that's why you wanted me to come down?' I say without looking at him.

'You have a certain charisma that I lack.'

'You spelled compassion wrong.'

The heaviness of a hand on my shoulder surprises me.

'I missed you yesterday, Yuna.'

I shake his hand off and take a step towards the door.

'Did you even bother to come looking for me?' I ask, gritting my teeth.

'I had other affairs to take care of.'

'Like threatening a kid in a mall? Yeah, I saw that.' I had been checking up on the hero news on my way home. I wonder what Midoriya was doing that late on the streets after such an incident…

'Those are things that are necessary for us.' I turn around, suddenly angry.

'For what? Not for what I just said! Maybe they're right, maybe you aren't a _real_ villain.'

'And you are?' he questions.

'I might be a better villain than you are and I didn't even want to become one!' He looks at me with a questioning look as I realize that tears have welled up in the corners of my eyes.

He takes a step forward and puts his hands on my shoulders again. I look up at him, feeling extremely vulnerable.

'But you are one now. And you're doing a great job.' Flattering words. Kneading my weak heart into the shape he wants it to be. Using me as his pawn, but yet making me feel like I'm not. 'You are special to me, I hope you know that.'

I wipe away the tears. 'Yeah, I know,' I mutter.

'Please don't run away again. It makes me worried.'

'I won't.'

I'm not meeting his gaze.

'Good.' He takes his hands off my shoulders and moves away. 'I actually have a plan that requires a lot of your help,' he says as he settles into his seat.

I sigh and sit down as I reach over the bar to grab myself a drink. 'Please tell,' I say, a little, yet insincere, smile tugging on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, I want to say that I'm threading into season 3 territory from now on so be prepared for spoilers if you haven't read the manga. If you don't want to become spoiled stop reading right now. I really appreciate everyone that's reading this or has read it and has to stop now. Thank you for your continuing support. That's all.**

* * *

I'm lying on my bed as I flip through the papers Tomura has given me.

Kurogiri made a file consisting of all the villains that wanted to join us after the mall incident and Tomura gave me the job of assessing who would be useful for the next job.

Dabi's face flashes past and I tear the paper off to toss it onto the floor. He's already in, no questions asked.

Toga also makes an appearance. Her Quirk is listed as transformation.

I sit upright and read more on her Quirk. It requires the blood of the victim to transform into a nearly identical copy of that person. Duration depends on the amount of blood she ingested. ….ingested?

Ew, she's not actually drinking blood is she?

I much more prefer Quirks like mine which require no extra conditions to work.

I tear the page off and toss it with Dabi's.

I flip through a couple more pages but most seem useless until my eye falls onto a guy with a replacement eye and scars lining his face. His name is only listed as "Muscular".

I look over at his Quirk and – to no surprise – it is a muscle based Quirk. Muscle Augment: the ability to create more muscle fibres that protrude from his skin to improve strength and speed. Useful. The sheet with his picture glides to the floor.

The next one up is a boy. He seems quite young, about my age. I quickly eyes his Quirk. Sleep gas. No explanation needed. Useful against crowds. Doesn't require any skill except for bad intentions.

Moonfish. Jeez, do none of them give their actual names? Quirk: Tooth blade. His teeth can grow and sharpen in a variety of ways. His appearance is creepy but his Quirk is useful. He's in. As long as he stays away from me.

A man with a lizard-like appearance passes by. His clothes resemble that of Stain's, complete with the cloth in front of his eyes and his use of swords. His Quirk isn't listed for some reason but Kurogiri made an extra note on his swordsman skills.

I sigh. I'd rather not have anyone on board with an unknown Quirk. Seems like the first thing to ask when recruiting anyone. Relying on Kurogiri's recommendations I tear the paper off and toss it onto the pile scattered across my room.

Jin Bubaigawara also known as Twice. Quirk: double. His outfit looks like he's one of those dated comic superheroes. Another note of Kurogiri. _Toga requested him to be added to the party. She considers him useful._ Well it isn't her call, is it…. I sigh deeply.

'Fiiiine!' I exhale and tear his paper off.

A lot of useful villains with pitiful Quirks are written down. The ability to squirt water, the ability to roar like a lion, the ability to turn the ground into mud, none of them prove useful enough until I flip to the final page of the files.

Atsuhiro Sako, also known as Mr. Compress. Can compress anything into a marble like creation, including humans.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and toss the remaining papers aside as I pick the others off of the floor. A team of eight plus me, Tomura and Kurogiri seems enough to tackle two classes, two teachers and some off-ranked pro-heroes.

Excitement makes my heart beat faster as I walk back downstairs to show them the results. Tomura entrusted me with quite a big role in this plan and I'm actually quite excited to go out and show them my real power. No holding back.

Tomura's gaze lingers on me as I enter the bar.

'Have you made a decision?' he asks me.

I shove the stack of papers across the bar. 'These people seem competent enough,' I reply as I sit down at the bar. 'But I'd prefer not to work with any of them,' I add.

He snickers. 'Why not?'

'They creep me out.'

He shrugs. 'I guess that's an expertise reserved for villains only.'

Tomura puts the papers back on the bar. Kurogiri picks them up and flips through them as well.

'They seem good enough,' Tomura says and Kurogiri agrees with him.

'Yuna.'

My head snaps towards him.

'Go pick them up. We're going to make preparations.'

'Wait, hold on. Why do _I_ have to pick them up?'

'Kurogiri and I have other things to discuss.'

I huff. 'Always making me doing the dirty work, aren't you.'

'It's the reason I picked you up.'

I glance over at him, not sure whether he's joking or not, but no trace of humour lingers in his voice. Knowing that he's bad at expressing emotions I decide to push it aside. Before I close the door behind me I spin around.

'What happened to the "don't go outside" policy?' I challenge him.

'Circumstances change,' he simply replies while looking at the television screen, already busy contacting One for All instead of paying attention to me.

'Circumstances change, but so have you,' I mutter as I slam the door closed behind me.

* * *

 **Sorry, short chapter this time haha. It was quite boring action/story wise so I wanted to keep it short. The real action will start to liven up against next chapter so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

'Tomura told me you'd be ready and now you're gonna make me wait?'

Dabi glances over at me. 'I never told Tomura anything like that.'

I huff. 'I have better things to do, you know.'

'Like what?' Toga chimes in, 'swooning over your favorite heroes?'

Heat rises to my cheeks. 'N-no!' I stammer.

She smirks at me. I turn around, no longer wanting to face them, trying to compose my expression and failing.

'Just hurry up! We have a tight schedule,' I snap at them. I look over my shoulder as I see Toga rummaging through the boxes that were sent here.

'This is for me?' she asks. I nod. She tries the neckbrace on which comes with a backpack and several tubes to accommodate her Quirk better. She tugs on the brace several times before pulling a sour face. 'I don't like it,' she says.

I shrug. 'Tough luck, I guess.'

She then turns to take it off.

'You must wear it or Tomura won't let you join,' I tell her.

She turns to me and pouts a little before grinning. 'Fine, but let me test it out first,' she says as she lunges forward.

In the moment of shock I don't have enough reaction time to jump aside and a sharp pain occurs on my left arm as one of the needles that's attached to the tubes is puncturing my arm.

'Hey!' I yell as I raise my hand to blast her away.

She jumps back as my blood gets sucked into her backpack to get stored away. Blood is seeping down my arm and dripping onto the floor as I clamp the wound tightly shut.

'Don't do that,' I growl.

She simply grins at me. The others are staring at me and I'm becoming even angrier.

First that idiot of a Tomura makes me do the dirty jobs, then they attack me out of nowhere and grin while doing it.

I cock my head to the side and start to grin as well. Time to show them who's the real boss in here.

I flash to the back of the room where Toga is standing and charge up one of my spheres to blast her right in the back of her head. She falls forward flat onto her face, unconscious from the blast of heat and the impact.

I then flash back to Dabi and sweep his legs out from under him resulting in him ending up on the floor. I aim my hand at his face, a glowing orb in the palm of my hand, ready to inflict the same result as to Toga.

I look up at the others who are gawking at me with fear and awe.

'Let me be clear to you,' I tell them in a stern, strong voice, radiating confidence all over.

'I am much, _much_ stronger than any of you. Don't take me lightly.'

I look over at Dabi who's looking at me from the floor with an amused expression on his face.

'I am not just an innocent, frail child that hangs around for fun. I am here with a reason and a goal. Don't underestimate me, don't try to make a fool of me, because if you do that once more,' I say, glaring over at Toga who's still lying on the floor unconsciously, 'I'll make all of you pay.'

I make the sphere disappear and step away from Dabi who gets to his feet instantly, brushing off the dust from his pants. I take two steps forward until I'm right up in his face. He's older and taller than me, so playing the intimidation game is hard for me, yet I manage.

'Five minutes. Get your asses ready or suffer the consequences.' With that I turn around and storm away, back to the rendezvous Tomura set up, still steaming with anger. Nothing I said back there was a lie. Despite their intimidating auras, their eyes filled with craziness and their ambitions to destroy the world, I am still the strongest.

I have been undermined for the past three years, even by Tomura himself, and it's about time that stops.

With our next mission only minutes away, I have made it my own goal to prove to Tomura, to myself, and to everyone else that I am the strongest. The smartest. The best villain there has ever been, and that means that I'll complete the mission on my own, without any help. I'm not very happy to do it, knowing that my opponent is quite strong and violent as well, but it is something I have to do. Something I need to do to prove myself. So I tell myself that no one else, just me and only me, will kidnap Bakugou.

* * *

I'm gritting my teeth as Tomura is discussing the last parts of the plan with the villains. He barely paid any attention to me when I returned and even now he hasn't even glanced my way once. The anger inside me is building up more and more.

Three years. Three whole years he spent every day talking to me, planning with me, having a sick sense of fun with me. I felt like we were family. Just me, Tomura and Kurogiri, but lately he's been getting on my nerves more and more.

He's been ignoring me, not listening to me at all when I tried to give advice on the next plans. He's been distancing himself from me and I don't understand why.

We had such a close connection before… That's why it's even more important that I prove myself here.

I want to prove my strength and my loyalty in the hopes that he'll see me again. I know that we have to move forward as the League of Villains to reach our goal to defeat All Might and reshape the world but I just want our relationship to return to normal.

Maybe if I perform well here he'll put his focus back on me instead of all these low-level villains I'm surrounded by.

'It's time,' Tomura announces.

We move towards Kurogiri who is, as always, our gateway towards the place we're going to. The U.A. summer training camp.

I follow the others and enter the gateway last. We are transported to a part of the mountains looking over the training camp facilities.

The flickering of campfires is visible through the dense forest and from here I can hear the talking and laughter.

'We wait until the sun has completely set,' Dabi tells us. 'Then we'll strike.'

I grin. There will be no "we" in this situation. No, not this time. This time, it will only be...

 _Me._


	11. Chapter 11

The sun has set and I went away from the rest of the group unnoticed.

I hear several girls squealing.

From what I've heard they're having a "test of courage". The two participating classes switch places and scare the others. The class that's the least scared "wins", so to say.

I grin. I'm pretty sure that if it were a test of who scared the other more, we would definitely win.

I look over to the other side of the mountain and see the others ready for action.

The plan is quite simple. First off, the boy with the sleep gas Quirk moves in and takes down as many of the students as he can. After that, the rest of us move in. There's only one objective this time and I'm surprised it's not Midoriya, considering Tomura's disliking of him lately.

No, this time I won't have to fight the boy with the most sincere eyes, or the boy with a look cold as ice. This time I battle the explosive one. Kidnapping Bakugou is our foremost objective.

Tomura explained that considering Bakugou's behavior he would be very well fit to become a villain as well.

I questioned his willingness to join us, but Tomura waved it away as usual.

I shake my head to clear my mind off thoughts. It's not about whether that plan is going to work, it's about proving myself to Tomura all over again and that is what I will do. I'll prove myself. Nothing more, nothing less.

I look to my left and see the others move forward as the forest is getting engulfed with the sleeping gas and panicked screams become audible.

I leap forward and slide down the side of the rocky mountains, landing right at the edge of the forest. I run through the dense forest as branches sweep at my face and I nearly trip over roots and bushes. I've made it my personal goal to reach him first, to fight him first, and to bring him back first. S

creams are emerging left and right but I choose to ignore them and head straight for flashes of light that are being emitted near the center of the loop they've been wandering.

'Halt!' someone calls out at me but I ignore them.

The sound of an engine bursting to life pierces my ear as a boy with dark blue hair and glasses zooms past me and knocks me down.

I scramble back to my feet as he stops in front of me, wearing a menacing look.

I start to grin again.

'Get out of my way,' I simply tell him.

'I cannot allow that,' he replies back.

'Alright,' I say, creating a sphere and heating it up in the palm of my hand, 'your call.'

I flash forward and hit him in the back of the head at which he drops to his knees.

I see an opportunity and flash away from him, back towards the place where Bakugou is going to be. As I run past I see Toga struggling with two girls. Through the canopy I can hear Mr. Compress making his way towards the target and I kick up a gear to be there even faster.

Suddenly I hear a voice in my head. Am I going insane?

I look around. No. It must be someone's Quirk.

 _One of the villains' goals has been made clear!_ the voice echoes inside my head. _The student named "Kacchan"!_

 _As such, "Kacchan" should avoid battle as much as he or she can! If you're alone, don't move!_

The connection gets cut off. Kacchan…? Who's that… Is it maybe…? BAKUGOU!

I move even faster when I see a huge wall of ice pop up in front of me.

Moonfish is making his way around, clearly targeting someone. The other areas are surrounded by the sleeping gas, making Bakugou – and probably Todoroki as well based on his Quirk – trapped in that area. This is my chance.

I fire up one of my spheres and send it flying at Moonfish who gets knocked back and seems unconscious.

I charge up a sphere with both of my hands to increase range and heat as I burn my way through his ice wall. I flash in before he can close the hole again and suddenly I'm standing there, in front of Bakugou and Todoroki, the two strongest of U.A. Academy, with a huge grin on my face, and all the confidence I need.

'Hold it right there,' Todoroki tells me.

* * *

I cock my head sideways. 'Why would I?' I taunt. 'I'm not after you.'

'You're after me, aren't you!' Bakugou comes storming forwards.

'Bakugou, stop!' Todoroki shouts at him as he launches himself at me.

I flash aside and hit him in the side making him fall back and clench his side from pain.

I can hear the voices from the other villains behind me as they're making their way here too.

Bakugou has gotten to his feet and is visibly grinding his teeth.

'Stay back,' Todoroki tells him and for some reason he complies. His ice creeps up from the ground as I flash away to stay out of its reach.

'I still believe in what Midoriya and I said earlier,' he suddenly says.

'What are you talking about?' I spit at him as I get around, trying to land a hit on him and get my hands on Bakugou.

'That we think you're better than this and want more than this.' Anger is bubbling up inside me.

'SHUT UP!' I scream at him as I flash towards Bakugou and grab hold of his wrist.

'What the f… LET GO OF ME!' he screams at me as he struggles to get away.

I aim a sphere at his temple and blast him unconscious as he falls onto the ground.

Suddenly I feel victorious. I have done it, entirely on my own. A huge smile appears on my face from satisfaction. I'm completely distracted by my own emotions as my feet become extremely cold.

I look back and see Todoroki charging at me. I look down at my feet which are completely covered in ice. I try to pull them free but to no effort. Next to me is Bakugou lying still as I'm struggling to get away.

Out of the blue Moonfish and Mr. Compress turn up, distracting Todoroki yet again as I melt my way out of his ice.

I stand over Bakugou as I'm pondering on what to do next. He's about as big as me and I'm not sure if I can carry him back to the rendezvous point.

I get knocked off my feet several yards away as Moonfish topples on top of me. I push him off me as I see Mr. Compress take Bakugou away.

I turn to him, wanting to scream – this is _my_ victory! – as Todoroki is already making his way towards us.

Behind him more people start appearing. Midoriya followed by some other students and I decide that I wasn't going to be able to carry Bakugou anyways.

All of a sudden I hear the alarm to return call. Five minutes. I have five minutes to go back to the rendezvous point.

I turn around to make a run for it when I am held in place by Todoroki's ice once again. Due to momentum I lose my balance and end up with both of my palms on the ground.

I reach out to melt the ice again when another wave of ice also freezes my hands to the ground.

I look back and see Todoroki explaining the situation to the others as they make a run for it to try to save.. Kacchan.

I expect Todoroki to leave as well, try to save his friend and just leave me here, but he returns to me and crouches in front of me.

I'm trying to back away but I'm completely immobilized.

His face shows absolutely no emotion as my heart is racing. My feet and hands are cold and sore from frostbite and the panic of not making it back in time starts to engulf me.

Even though his face is blank, his eyes show warmth, compassion. It makes me feel weird.

'Last chance,' he suddenly says. I look up at him as I try to keep breaking free from his trap.

'Shut up,' I hiss at him. I struggle further but to no avail. The ice isn't even cracking.

He gets up and moves away from me.

I'm scared that I'm running out of time. The ice is not giving in and the only thing I can think of is… a suicide move.

I look back at him as he simply stands there, not looking at me anymore. Does he really care about me? No, of course he doesn't! He's a hero! He catches villains like me! That's his job! Then why did his eyes show compassion and understanding, like Midoriya's? AH! Brain, shut up! Focus, focus, focus!

The move I'm about to perform has never been tested. It's based on logic and my understanding of my own limits.

Slowly but surely I start to heat up the palms of my hands, draining nearly all of my stamina as the ice starts to melt.

I cringe as the heat is burning up my hands. With having no other way to go the heat circulates in the small area and completely burns up my hands badly, covering it in blisters, but I have to persevere.

Before he notices it I already have my hands freed and blast the ice of my own feet, injuring those in the process as well.

He sends his ice right back at me again but I avoid it barely.

I start to make a run for it when all of a sudden he grabs my wrist. My wrist? Not using his Quirk?

What the _hell_ is he doing!

I pull away from him, not looking at his face, as I conjure up one of my biggest spheres yet, completely ignoring all of my limits and sending him flying as I sprint towards the rendezvous point.

A thousand thoughts are screaming in my mind.

 _I'm too late._

 _I will be too late._

 _I won't be accepted anymore._

 _I haven't retrieved Bakugou like I should've._

 _He won't respect me._

 _He will think I have failed._

My arms are covered in burn marks and they hurt like hell, but I have to ignore it as I want to make it in time. The sleeping gas is gone as I make my way through the forest.

Nearly all fights have been decided and I have no trouble making my way through the forest towards the rendezvous point.

I take my phone out of my pocket and nearly drop it because holding it hurts. The timer started the same time the alarm went off and I'm devastated by the number indicated on the screen. Thirty-six seconds left. Thirty-five. Thirty-four!

I drop my phone and start flashing my way down the path, my vision blurring with every teleportation that passes my usual limit.

I can see Kurogiri and all of the students from U.A.

I can see Tomura taking hold of Bakugou.

'Wait!' I scream.

Heads snap towards me.

'Tomura!' I scream in agony.

Tomura's hand on Bakugou's throat, backing away, back to the hide-out.

'Tomura, please! Wait for me!' I yell as tears are gathering at the corners of my eyes from both pain and desperation.

The last of the other villains pass through Kurogiri's warp gate.

'Tomuraaaa!' I scream at the top of my lungs as I stretch out my hand to make it through. Suddenly, the gate is gone.

My hand is grasping air as I'm crashing onto the dirt as dozens of eyes are staring at me.

I look around as Todoroki joins the crowd, rubbing his arms from my attack, and also stares at me.

I am on my knees in the middle of a crowd full of heroes. My arms and feet are hurting intensely, and my heart has been shattered.

I've been left by the only person that I thought cared about me.

Left by the only person that I considered family.

I was so close. So close to proving my worth. So close to going back home. Now I have nothing.

Nothing but suffering and unbearable pain as I clutch my arms to my body and double over, crying out in agony.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, as the nurses tend to my wounds. Several people come check on me daily and it exhausts me.

The last thing I remember is feeling empty, and lost, before passing out and waking up here.

I follow the nurses with my eyes as they leave and close the quarantined door behind them. Security are guarding the door as I focus my gaze back on the ceiling.

They haven't placed me in the villain hospital which surprised me at first. It seems as if nobody else from the people that got caught were placed here as well, not even the middle-school kid. It all became clear to me when I saw Midoriya and Todoroki talking to their teacher outside my room. They talked them into placing me here.

It stirs the anger inside me and the heart monitor next to my bed starts beeping faster.

I shift my gaze over to the huge glass wall next to me when I hear movement outside of it.

The teacher showed up again and started talking to one of the nurses. When I silence my thoughts I can just grasp what they're saying.

'She hasn't said a word since she woke up,' the nurse tells him.

He simply nods. Seeing him in casual attire makes me feel uncomfortable.

'Any other actions?'

The nurse shakes her head. 'She's barely responding to anything. Judging from the wounds on her arms, she should be intense pain, but even when we're taking care of her, she's barely flinched once. I think something mentally damaged her. In the worst case, it's permanent.'

He nods again and looks over at me.

I quickly shift my gaze back to the ceiling and let my thoughts run free again as they drown out the noise from outside. I close my eyes and decide to try to fall asleep again.

* * *

'Miss Hyakuya?' The name makes me shiver. 'There's a visitor for you,' she says, her voice unsure.

I glance at the door, not making any attempt to move my head, to see who could possibly come seeing me. They know I'm not going to talk. The medical staff and police already tried that. There can't be a single person who could change my mind on that…

I jump up from my bed and stumble to the far end side of the room as I scream 'Get away from me!' as I raise up my injured arms to protect myself.

'I didn't come here to hurt you,' the boy with half white half red hair says, raising up his arms as well.

Tears are welling up in my eyes as my mind is racing. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!' I scream again as I try to charge up one of my spheres. I flinch in pain and crash onto the floor as I hug my arms tightly to my body.

I hear him making his way forward.

'NO!'

He stops in his tracks.

I look past him and see a couple of nurses gathered around the door. The teacher is standing there as well, watching over the two of us, probably judging the situation.

'Get away from me,' I hiss at him.

'I'm just trying to help.'

'Help? You're trying to _help_? You are the reason I lost EVERYTHING!'

He sighs and turns around to face his teacher. 'I don't think this is helping.'

'No shit,' I mutter under my breath.

He turns around and walks out of the room as the nurses come rushing in to help me back into the bed.

I shove them away and climb back into the bed myself.

I pull my legs up to my chest as I stare out the window. I cringe from the pain but decide to ignore it.

The nurses murmur some things that I don't catch and then they leave me all alone to my thoughts again.

* * *

I'm lying on my side as I'm staring out the window again. The sadness from Tomura leaving me behind has turned into anger. Pure, undiluted, anger, that stems right from my heart.

I remember so clearly, our first meeting. I was just twelve years old, recently orphaned and struggling to get by as a homeless child on the streets. I had to turn to violence on several occasions just to get enough money or food to survive. Living on the streets was harsh, especially for someone at such an age.

It was dark outside and I was trying to find a place to stay for the night when I ran into Kurogiri and Tomura performing… let's just say acts of questionable legality. I think Tomura has a nose for finding people with Quirks useful to him because the moment he glanced at me, he got a certain glint in his eyes.

He turned to me and came walking towards me. The hand on his face and the cracked smile behind it terrified me and I turned to run, but Kurogiri was faster and caught up to me.

I blasted him aside with my spheres as I tried to get away, knowing fully well that there's a major difference between petty villains like me and villains that will actually go to every extent to reach their goals.

I turned a corner into a dark alleyway and realized too late that it was a dead end. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two of them closing in on me. I pressed myself against the back wall, shaking all over, afraid for my own live. I charged one of my spheres when Tomura put his hands up.

'We're not here for a fight,' he said.

I didn't believe him. Who would ever believe him? I didn't let my guard down.

'We can offer you a better live.' He seemed absolutely terrifying.

I looked past him, at Kurogiri, who seemed much nicer.

'What Tomura means to say is that we can give you a place to stay, a new home. Food, warmth and shelter, for just the price of your cooperation.'

I cocked my head to the side. 'Cooperation with what?'

'We are part of the League of Villains,' Tomura replied, 'and we want your help in reaching our goal.'

I shook my head as I lowered my hands, realizing that they weren't going to attack me.

He cocked his head to the side as well. 'Why not?'

'I… I want to be a hero!' I told him.

He chuckled and I cringed.

'Oh dear, do you really think you can still become a hero?'

I opened my eyes wide open in shock and then glanced down, fumbling with the hem of my torn up and dirty shirt.

Before I realized it he was in front of me, kneeling down and looking up at me.

'You can no longer become a hero, that's the harsh reality, but you can do something that you believe in.'

'I only believe in doing good,' I said, my voice trailing off.

'What we do is good, I promise you.'

I glanced over at him, his eyes gentle, his crooked smile somehow more… genuine.

'We will treat you as you deserve and use your Quirk to the fullest potential. This is what's best for you.'

I didn't fully believe him, but I felt like I had no choice. It was either staying on the streets, probably perishing within weeks, or take his hand, accepting his gracious offer and just follow him in whatever he wanted me to do. I was foolish back then.

I chose to follow him. Listen to his words of flattery. How much I wish I could go back to that time and refuse…

I shift in my bed and lie on my other side, staring into the hospital corridor. Midoriya is standing there, talking to his teacher yet again, when suddenly his gaze shifts over to me.

My heart skips a beat and I turn over, away from him, as I close my eyes again and drift away into the ecstasy of painkillers.


	13. Chapter 13

After Todoroki and Midoriya left several police officers came to check on me again, seeing if I wanted to talk.

I sat on the edge of my bed staring out the window as I grouchily answered some of their questions, but not all of them. I refused to answer about my past and my own intentions. I decided to lock that up inside my own heart, for nobody to ever see or hear about again.

I did give them information about Tomura, Kurogiri and the newest members of the League of Villains, as well as their hideout location.

They questioned me about All for One, but I simply replied that I didn't know who he was, which is not a lie. They told me that he was the supposed leader of the League, not Tomura. Yet another thing he kept hidden from me.

I've had plenty of time to think after they left me here alone and I was shaken awake from my shocked state. I hate Tomura for lying to me. I hate Tomura for using me as a pawn. But I'm grateful for him to see my potential. For him giving me shelter. For taking care of me when I most needed it.

Because of him I have suffered immensely, but because of him, I also have new chances. A new chance at life. A new future.

They told me they wanted to give me a chance at a Hero Course.

I didn't believe them at first. It was absolutely insane. _Me?_ In a _Hero course_? The girl that was so intent on hurting their students, the girl that was ready to kill All Might if needed, the girl who never even thought about becoming a hero ever again since that day. They wanted that girl at a Hero Course.

I couldn't understand their motives – they wouldn't explain them either – so all I'm left with is a confusing feeling and a feeling that everything will just be taken away from me again.

The door to my room slides open and a pair of honest green eyes meet mine.

'You're awake,' he says.

I shift around and stare out the window again.

'I.. uh.. I brought you something.'

I glance at him from the corner of my eyes.

He's carrying a small gift basket. He awkwardly places it on the table next to my bed as he settles himself in a chair against the wall.

Suddenly the urge to ask him something bubbles up inside of me. I shift around and cross my legs as I face him. 'Why are they putting me in the Hero Course?' I ask as I cock my head. '

They.. t-they… what?' His face is flushing red.

'They told me they're going to put me in a Hero Course. I'm pretty sure you talked them into it. Didn't you?'

He raises his hands up protectively while frantically shaking his head. It's almost adorable; in a pitiful way. 'I-I didn't even know they were going to let you into the Hero Course.'

'Hmph.' I turn away from him again. I look at the gift basket. Fruit…. Juice… I lean forward and grab the small box of chocolates. I tear it open and pop one in my mouth.

'Y-you like ch-chocolate?'

I ignore him. If he wasn't the one that talked them into… then who was it? Did they make that decision on their own? It makes no sense. That teacher of theirs, Aizawa, he didn't seem like someone that would trust anyone, especially not a former villain.

'H-how are you doing here?'

I look over my shoulder. 'Don't even try.'

I can nearly see the cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

'That's not very hero-like behavior,' he mutters.

'You got a problem?' I snap at him.

'N-no!'

I avert my gaze again.

'I mean, yes!' His voice has suddenly become steadier. More confident.

I glance at him again.

'You just told me you are going to get this amazing opportunity, and, honestly, the way you're acting like now, you're going to waste it.'

I face him again. 'What do you know about me?' I taunt him.

'Nothing, I have to admit that,' his voice a tad softer, timid. 'But! I do know that is not how a hero behaves.'

I cock my head to the side again, a smile forming on my lips.

'Then how _does_ a hero behave?'

He rises from his seat, radiating confidence all over the room, my sore attitude melting away as his eyes begin to sparkle with conviction. 'A hero devotes themselves to helping others. They need will and conviction to perform truly great deeds. They save others before saving themselves. They fight for the greater good and for what they believe in!'

Suddenly his expression goes dark and he covers his mouth with his hands, as feeling sick. 'Did I just quote him?' he mutters.

I cock my head to the side. I want to ask who he quoted, but he doesn't seem to feel well. I get up from my bed and put my hand on his back. 'You okay?' I ask.

He suddenly stands bolt upright and I stagger back, surprised by my own actions.

'Y-yeah. I'm f-fine!'

I shrug. 'If you say so.' I climb back onto my bed and pop another chocolate into my mouth. 'You want one?' I ask with my mouth full of gooey caramel.

He nods and leans in to take one.

I lie back down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. We both remain silent, just the sounds of our breathing audible.

'You know,' I suddenly say, making him jump a little, 'I've always had the conviction when I was a kid.'

He looks at me with a questioning look, a look that wants to know more. I hate it.

'What changed?' he asks.

I fold my arms behind my head. 'Personal stuff.'

The door slides open again. 'Visiting hour is over.'

'Okay,' he replies and gets up to leave.

'Hey.'

He stops in the doorway to look at me as I struggle to sit upright, rubbing my arms from still being sore.

'Why did you come visit me?'

He scratches his head as a sheepish expression crosses his face.

'I-I just thought that m-maybe you'd be l-lonely…'

I grin.

He gives me a smile as well.

I drop my head back onto the pillow. 'You're allowed to return if you bring more of these!' I say as I wave the box of chocolates around.

'Y-yes!'

The door slides shut behind him as I pop another chocolate in my mouth. He's an interesting guy. He makes me feel… different. Somehow… appreciated? No, that's not the right word. He always feels sincere. It's strange, having lived with people that never had any honest intentions in their entire lives, and now encountering people like him. I wish I had someone like him sooner.

I'm going to take his advice on how to behave like a hero and work hard on it because, in some sense… okay in _all_ sense, he's right. I'm not behaving like a hero when I snap at people and won't listen to them when they have the best intentions.

I look out the window again as I pop another chocolate in my mouth while just one thought is crossing my mind:

Do you think Todoroki will ever come to visit me again?


	14. Chapter 14

When I open my eyes, I know that I'm dreaming. I'm hovering above the ground and my hands are translucent. And, moreover, scar-free. All the pain has drifted away as I look around.

Everything seems to glow. It makes everything look happier than it used to be.

I see myself, only three years old, sitting in front of the television. My eyes, huge with awe, staring at a rescue operation. I remember this vividly, it's one of my first memories. I got enchanted with the amazing work the heroes did. They did good. They saved people and made the world a better place, when my life was the complete opposite.

I remember my parents storming in, shouting at me, but I was too young to understand. They turned off the television and dragged me to the other side of the room where I was forced to sit in a corner, to think about what I've done. But I didn't understand.

The glow intensifies and suddenly it's a year later. I just came home from kindergarten. I'm still surprised my parents let me go to a normal school at that point. I learned about heroes that day, about what they do, and how, if we work hard, we can become one too. I was giddy and happy with the thought of being able to do something good in my life. Everything around me had always seemed dark and bad, so my only aim was to do what was right. My parents disagreed. I can still hear their voices inside my head.

'You can not become a hero!'

Tears are welling up inside my eyes when I remember it.

'But why not?' I whined.

'Because you are a villain!' my dad interrupted.

'I don't want to be a villain. Villains are bad. I want to be good. I want to be a hero!'

Sadness stings my heart when this memory comes to live.

My dad looming over me, my mom glaring at me, as my dad raised his hands and hit me on the head. I fell down in utter shock and then started to cry as the pain started to settle in.

'We do what is right for us. That is good.' I looked through my tears at my dad as he said this. I didn't believe him. My parents then continued to yell at me as I cowered in fear. Later, I was sent to my room.

Another time skip occurs and I see 12-year-old me looming around the corner as my parents are fighting for their lives. They were in the middle of a huge mission when they got noticed. They were never willing to surrender and would gladly put their lives on the line to stay out of the prisons. And so I watched as they lurched forward, ready to kill, when one of the Pro Heroes took both of them out. At that moment I felt a whole range of emotions, but weirdly enough, none of them were sad. Nonetheless, I was frozen in shock, staring at the dead bodies of both of my parents as I had suddenly become an orphan.

'You can't become a hero. You will never be able to.'

A cold chill runs down my spine. I look over my shoulder as I see both of my parents hovering there as well, but they aren't my normal parents. Their eyes are hollow, their outfits damaged and they don't feel alive.

'You were raised a villain. Villain blood runs through your veins.'

I clench my hands over my ears. I don't want to hear it.

'You will never be able to be a hero! You can't do it! You're not good enough for that!'

'Shut up…' I murmur.

'You will never accomplish anything! Nobody cares about you! We didn't even care!'

'SHUT UP!' I scream.

My eyes are wide open as I sit bolt upright in my bed. I am panting as cold sweat is running down my face. My heart aches. It hurts so bad that I'm clenching my chest with both my hands. A whirlpool of emotions is running through my entire body. Sadness, anger and fear are all occupying my mind.

'Are you okay?' a voice suddenly says.

I look up and see Todoroki standing in the doorway. I suddenly become completely unable to keep my emotions inside anymore as I start to cry my heart out in a gut wrenching, heart twisting, ear piercing wail.

* * *

My face is red hot from embarrassment as I sternly avoid Todoroki's gaze as he sits in one of the chairs in my hospital room.

'I'm sorry,' I say as I play with a loose thread on the blanket.

'What for?' he asks.

'For behaving like that.'

'You probably had a good reason for that.'

I glance over at him. His face is expressionless as usual. 'I… guess I do.' An awkward silence ensues.

'Midoriya said you liked these.'

I look up as he holds out a box of chocolates in front of me. I chuckle. 'Yeah, I do.' I take the box from him. My gut is still protesting against me so I decide to put them on the table next to me. The awkward silence continues.

'Midoriya told me you were accepted into a Hero Course.'

I nod. 'Well, it isn't made official yet. They said all these hard to understand things. Physical exams, mental exams, background checks and all. They're being very thorough, but I guess I can't blame them.'

'Are you passionate about this?'

I nod fervently. 'Yes! I have always wanted to become a hero and now I finally have a chance. Even though I might not make it, I am so happy they're willing to give me a chance.' I look down at my hands. 'I never thought I would get a chance, you know.' I quickly look up at him.

He's staring at me. My cheeks turn red again, but his gaze seemed to want to hear more.

I stretch my arms, which were finally freed from their bandages this morning, as I look out the window.

'Ever since I was little my parents always told me I could never become a hero. They pushed me to become a villain.'

'But you didn't want to.'

I shake my head. 'They tried to teach me that what they did was good, and what the heroes did was bad, but I was never able to believe them. They wanted me to give up the foolish thoughts of – according to them – a naïve child and follow the path that was right for me. It didn't take me long to realize I should stop telling them that I didn't want to follow in their footsteps….' My sentence trails off.

'They abused you.'

I start to grin. 'How sick must you be to hurt a four-year-old just because she has different aspirations than you?' Tears are welling up inside my eyes. It catches me off guard. I never used to cry and now nearly twice in a day. It frightens me. 'What kind of parent must you be to try to take a sense of righteousness and justice away from a kid by force?' A lump forms in my throat and my emotions are overwhelming me. A single tear is dripping down my chin. 'They never told me, but I always knew. They didn't have me to raise an independent child that would follow her own path. They had me to have someone that would continue their legacy. And when I didn't want to, didn't meet up to their expectations…' I take in a deep breath, trying to stay comprehensible.

'They did whatever they needed to make sure you did,' he adds.

I nod. I look over my shoulder, my cheeks wet with tears, it must be an unsightly scene but he seems unfazed. I start to smile, chuckle, laugh and then cackle with madness. He must think I'm absolutely crazy.

'You know what's the weirdest thing?' I ask him as I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. 'It's absolutely insane. You would nearly call me inhumane.'

He simply stares at me with a glint in his eyes I have never seen before.

'I have never, not even once, regretted their death. I have never cried. I was… happy!' I wish he would show some emotions. He is completely unreadable and it freaks me out. Does he think I'm insane? Does he sympathize? What is going through his mind?

'I was happy,' I continue, 'that they would never be able to hurt me again. That I would be able to follow my own path. To chase my dreams and become a hero.' I drop my head in my hands, suddenly feeling pathetic. I am acting like an absolute lunatic.

'But your dreams still didn't come true.'

I shake my head. 'No hero would even look at me. They treated me like dirt. It shattered my vision of what heroes were supposed to be like, but it never changed my sense of justice.'

'You still wanted to become a hero, despite all of that?'

'Yeah,' I reply as I finally come back to my senses.

'That's a lot of passion.'

I grin. 'I wanted to.. to make the world better, you know? I wanted it to be a better place for everyone, not just for me.' I look up at him again. He has a small, but still noticeable, smile on his face. It surprises me.

'Midoriya also told me you thought he talked you into the Hero Course.' I look at him, unable to say anything.

'Actually, I did.'

'What? Why?' I am beyond shock. I would have expected something like this from Midoriya. Midoriya with his honest green eyes. Midoriya with his ideals. Not Todoroki. I would have never expected it.

'I thought you had potential. Remember the first time we met?'

'At the USJ facility. I kicked Bakugou's ass.'

His smile widens. 'You might not have realized it, but back then you were hesitant. I saw it in every moment you made and every time you tried to attack someone. People like Tomura hurt others for the sake of pain. You only hurt us with a goal. You were completely different from them.'

A million thoughts are crossing my mind. 'So… back in Hosu city… you were just trying to..'

'I was trying to let you see your own potential. Choose your own path. The right one.'

Ugh, how could I have been so stupid not to see that! He wanted to give me a chance right back then but I was too blinded by Tomura's flattery. I was blindly following him, trusting him, when I should've trusted Todoroki instead.

'I am so… sorry,' is all I manage to say.

'What for?' It feels like déjà vu.

'For behaving like that back then.'

'You probably had a good reason for that.'

I shake my head.

'No. I don't.'


	15. Chapter 15

I sit on the bench on the rooftop as I'm tracing the small scars left on my forearms from the burn wounds. Most of the wounds have healed, completely disappearing by the use of medical Quirks, but since I went way past my limits, it will never heal completely, and I'm fine with that. It's a reminder of my past, of who I used to be.

Even though it hasn't been that long since that day, I feel like a completely different person. My resent towards Tomura and my determination to prove my worth have disappeared and have made place for a more tolerating personality, a personality that I can finally call truly mine.

The door to the rooftop swings open. I don't even look up, assuming it is either of the two boys. Midoriya and Todoroki have been frequently visiting me for the past week and I'm starting to develop a bond. The two of them are nearly complete opposites. Midoriya excited, determined, an open book and always wearing a smile on his face when he's coming to see me. Todoroki, unreadable, seemingly emotionless, but his eyes betray him.

Somehow I feel more connected towards Todoroki. For some reason he seems to understand me better than Midoriya does.

'Hyakuya Yuna,' a loud voice speaks. It isn't either of their voices and neither of them addresses me like that.

I look up to see a tall, broad man in front of me. His flames radiate across the entire rooftop and make me squint. It's too bright for my eyes to keep up. The flames engulf his entire face and shoulders, radiating an intimidating aura all around him.

'Yes?' I reply, unsure of what his purpose here is.

'My name is Endeavor. Pro hero number one.'

 _Seems irrelevant to add_ I think as I roll my eyes. _Wait a minute? Number one? What happened to All Might?_

'I will from here on out take care of your training,' he adds.

'My training?' I ask.

'You have been granted a chance at entering the U.A. Hero Course. It's a high level entry that you need to be prepared for.'

'Hold on,' I reply.

His stare is piercing me.

'Nobody ever told me it would be U.A. Academy.'

He simply stares back at me. 'It is the most prestigious Hero Course in the entire country. You should be happy.'

I shake my head, not understanding a single thing he's saying. 'I'm not saying I'm not happy. I just don't understand my current situation.' My training? U.A. Academy? Nobody talks to me. How am I supposed to know anything?

He sighs heavily, as if he's tired of me. 'I have vouched to take you in and watch over your training to prepare you for the U.A. entrance exam. After that you will stay at the U.A. lodgings, granted that you have passed the entrance exam, to complete your hero training.'

My head is spinning. I'm trying to comprehend everything he just said, but it's hard for me to grasp. My mind is stuck on one thing and I have to struggle to say it out loud. 'I'm staying at your place?' I ask, looking up at him.

He gives me a quick nod.

'Wha.. how.. why?'

'You needed a place to stay and someone to be in charge of your training.' With that he leaves. It feels unnatural for him to leave. It feels like we're in the middle of a conversation and he's just walking out on it.

I get up from my bench and stalk after him. 'Hold on a minute!' I shout at him.

He doesn't stop.

'Don't I have a say in this?'

He ignores me.

'Shouldn't _I_ be the one to decide where I am staying?' I shout while stomping my feet like a child.

He glances over his shoulder. 'No.'

'Why not?' I ask, feeling angry. I thought my new life would be about _my_ opportunities, _my_ choices, _my_ decisions, and now other people are making my choices for me _again!_

'Because nobody else wanted to take you in. It's as simple as that.' He closes the door to the rooftop behind him as he leaves as I stand there in shock.

'Nobody else.. wanted.. to?' I mutter to myself. Logically, it makes sense that nobody else would want to have me. I used to be a villain, they haven't seen the new me, they must think I'm a liability, that I'm dangerous, and yet… to hear that nobody wanted me again… it hurts. I take in a deep breath and decide to look at it from the bright side. I got a place to live. I don't have to stay inside this hospital for long anymore. I'm going to be trained by the number one pro hero – that still doesn't sit right with me – and I'm going to have a chance of joining the U.A. Hero Course. It's literally a dream come true! Even though the guy seemed scary and unreliable, I decide to put in nothing but a positive mental attitude and tackle just one problem at a time.

I'm lying on my back on the futon that I laid out, staring at the ceiling. Endeavor showed me to my room and then left without saying a single word. The room is quite spacious, bigger than I'm used to, though it's in the traditional Japanese style instead of the Western style I've grown accustomed to. I've heard several people pass my room, but I'm pretty sure Endeavor told everyone to stay away from me. I'm feeling quite lonely again, and without having a phone, pretty bored too.

I roll over to my side and get to my feet. I pick up the bag I brought with me from the hospital. A couple of containers of painkillers rattle as they bump against each other. I reach into the bag and pull out the only spare set of clothes I have. I fold them on the dressing table and carefully carry them to the closet. I slide open of the doors and am surprised at what I find. Every single shelf is filled with clothes suitable for a girl my age. I put my own clothes away and take one of the pieces out. I hold it in front of me and stand in front of the mirror. It's a cute pastel colored top. It looks quite nice.

The door to my room slides open and I instinctively turn to it while still holding the top to my chest. The closet full of clothes already surprised me but seeing who's standing in my doorway surprises me even more. '

Todoroki?' I exclaim.

'I see you're exploring the room,' he says as he walks in.

My face turns red. 'I was just uh.. just looking… around..'

'It's okay. My sisters bought that for you.'

I cock my head to the side. 'These are mine?'

He nods. He looks quizzically at the futon lying on the floor.

I put the top away and close the closet door. 'I.. uhm.. I'm kinda used to Western style rooms and I like to lie on my bed so that's why…,' I say as I scratch my head.

He doesn't reply.

'So, uh, you live here?'

He nods. 'This is my home.'

'I didn't know.'

He looks around the room.

'I guess my father didn't tell you anything, did he?'

I shake my head.

'That old man is as useless as ever,' Todoroki mutters.

'I'm not really sure what's expected of me,' I tell him honestly.

'What did he tell you?'

'Uhm.. he told me he would be training me and make sure I would get accepted into U.A.'

'He told me I would be training you.'

I sigh. Not even motivated enough to train me himself, I see.

'Training will begin tomorrow. We have a courtyard and a room to practice in. I've heard from Aizawa-sensei that you will also be getting additional homework to catch up with the class, considering a term has already passed.'

I nod.

'My father told me to let you stay inside this room as much as possible.'

I do not like the sound of that.

'But I think you benefit more from not doing that.'

I look up in surprise. Defying his own father? 'So then, what _are_ we going to do?'

He shrugs. It looks weird on him. 'We'll see about that later.' He turns to leave again.

I don't want to be alone yet. 'What about chores?' I ask.

He looks a bit surprised. 'He didn't mention anything about that, so I think you're excused from that.'

'I want to help.'

He looks even more taken aback by that. 'Why?'

I shrug, feeling a bit sheepish. 'You're giving me a place to stay and clothes and food and stuff… I want to do something back.'

He looks at me with that blank expression again. He then looks away from me. 'I guess you can help me.' He walks out of the room.

I look around, unsure of what to do, when I see him lingering just outside the room. I jump up and follow him outside the room, closing the door behind me. I follow him across the hallways, looking around as we pass the other rooms. It's a strange environment and I'm not entirely comfortable here yet. A girl with long white hair that's blotted with a couple of red dots smiles at me as we pass by, and I smile back. The sun is shining through the courtyard and I'm anxious to start training. Even though it doesn't feel like it yet, I will put all of my efforts in and make this place my home for the summer, while working hard for my next goal: U.A. Academy.


	16. Chapter 16

I quickly dive to the left as Todoroki's flames graze the hairs on my arm. I flash aside and behind him as I raise my hand to blast him away. My blast sends him flying but he quickly regains his footing and sends his ice flying at me. I jump to avoid being immobilized by the icy sheet that's covering the ground as I dash towards him again. I protect my face from the heat when he brings out his flames again. The fire surrounding his left side is blinding me and it creates the perfect opportunity for him to cover both of my feet in ice, making me topple backwards as he flies forwards, his hand inches from my face. I huff and pant as the sweat drips down my face as I lie there in a very uncomfortable position. I grin. 'How much does that make?'

Todoroki pulls back. 'I believe five to one.'

I chuckle as Todoroki melts the ice at my feet. 'At least I won once.'

He looks up at me. 'You know I let you win.'

I click my tongue. 'No way, I won that fair and square!' I rub my ankles when they're finally freed as a cold chill runs down my spine.

'Shouto!' Endeavor's voice echoes around the courtyard.

We both look up at the second floor where he's standing at the railing, looking down on us.

'Your teacher will come here today for the home visitations. Get yourself cleaned up.' With that he walks off.

Todoroki gets to his feet and stretches his hand out at me.

I grab it and he pulls me to my feet as well. I brush the dirt off of my pants and shirt but I've become pretty dirty from the training nonetheless.

'I'm going to take a bath,' I tell him.

He nods. 'Don't forget to work on your assignments.'

'Will do!' I shout as I round the corner and head towards the bathroom. I quickly drop by my room to grab a clean pair of clothes before I draw myself a bath. I carefully climb in and let the hot water caress my skin as I take in the calming scents of this place. Barely a week has passed since I've moved in here but I feel completely at home. Todoroki and I treat each other as siblings, but also as classmates already. We train daily on the courtyard, we share our chores – cooking duty is my favorite – and he even helps me with the extra homework that was sent here after I moved in. I'm really starting to feel like home and I feel better than I have ever felt before. I've been smiling way more and Todoroki has been noticing it as well. He's starting to smile a lot more too and it makes me happy. I carefully get out of the bath and rinse myself off before drying myself off and throwing on the lilac hoodie and light jeans I brought with me. I just get out of the bathroom, rubbing my still damp hair with a towel, when a voice calls me.

'Yuna?'

'Yeah?' I call back.

'Aizawa-sensei is here.'

'Oh crap,' I curse under my breath. I quickly rub my hair dry and toss away the towel as I make my way downstairs towards the living room. When I reach it I can already see them sitting on the couches at the far end of the room. Without saying a word I join them and sit down next to Todoroki who is sitting next to Endeavor as we're all facing Aizawa-sensei.

'Miss Hyakuya,' Aizawa speaks up.

'Uh, actually, I prefer Yuna.'

He looks at me, a bit surprised. His entire appearance seems rather lackluster but for the occasion he did his hair and is wearing a suit. It seems rather unfitting. 'Alright. Yuna. These home visitations were actually to discuss the living arrangements at U.A. Academy considering the villainous threats of lately.'

I glance over at Todoroki. His face is completely expressionless again. I don't like it.

'But it is also necessary to discuss your circumstances, as you're not officially a student of U.A. yet.'

I nod. 'I understand.' I cross my legs to sit a little more comfortably. Endeavor glares at me but I decide to ignore it.

'So,' he continues, dropping the formal talk, 'how are you doing?'

'I'm actually doing really well!' I respond enthusiastically. 'I'm really feeling at home here already.'

He nods. 'Have you been keeping up with your assignments?'

I nod again. 'Yes. I'm having some trouble with some things, but I always ask Todoroki to help me with those. I should be done with them by the end of summer.'

'That's good. Any physical training?'

I glance over at Endeavor. He did make very clear not to tell anyone I was illegally using my Quirk inside the house. I shake my head. 'I didn't have any place to train since it's illegal to use your Quirk without a license.'

He nods and writes something down.

I cock my head to the side. What's he noting?

He turns towards Endeavor. 'We need explicit permission for these kids to stay at U.A. grounds so I want to ask if you have any objections.'

Endeavor shakes his head. 'I think it's best for them to stay there. It's safer and they have more opportunities.'

'Agreed,' Aizawa replies. Aizawa-sensei gets to his feet and makes himself ready to leave again. Endeavor leads the way as Todoroki and I stay behind. Before Aizawa rounds the corner he looks back at the two of us. 'I will arrange for permission to train on U.A. grounds. Do not train here anymore or I'll have to expel you before you even get in. Keep up the good work.' He then disappears.

I stand there baffled, looking at Todoroki and back at where Aizawa just rounded the corner. 'Huh..?'

Todoroki chuckles as he starts walking away.

'W-what just happened?'

He shrugs as he leaves.

'HEEEEEH?'

* * *

'It's x plus 3 here,' Todoroki says as he points at the page.

'But why?' I retort.

'Because it is.'

'I don't understand!'

'This is basic math.'

'Aaaagh!' I scream and drop myself onto the floor.

'You should be able to do this.'

I roll over and face away from him. 'You know I never finished middle school,' I gnarl.

'I can't understand you if you mutter like that.'

I roll over onto my stomach and scream in frustration.

Todoroki sighs heavily.

I hear the floorboards creaking as he gets up.

'Wait!' I whine as he walks out of the room. I sit up again and then drop my head on the way too low table that I've been doing my homework on. 'It's not my fault I had to drop out,' I grumble.

'I know that,' he says as he walks back into the room carrying a suitcase.

I sit upright as he carefully sets the suitcase on the table. It seems like a heavy duty suitcase.

'What's this?' I ask.

'They wanted to prepare for the entrance exam. Remember your villain outfit?'

'Yeah, they confiscated that.' I really hated it that they took that. I loved that outfit and it made my Quirk more functional.

He unlatches the latches on the suitcase and opens it up.

'No way!' I squeal in excitement as I lurch forward to grab the pieces of my outfit out of the suitcase and carefully examine them.

'Try it on,' he urges me. He leaves the room again and shuts the door behind him as I quickly change into my outfit, but I quickly run into a problem. '

Uh, Todoroki?'

The door slides open. I look at him as I try to suppress a smile. 'I think it's too small,' I say as I start to grin. The edge of the pants is cutting into my stomach and the shirt is running a little short on me. The shoes still fit comfortably but have scratches and dents all over them.

'My father already told me they gave this only to fit. They want you to design a new one.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'But what if this had fit?'

'There's a tear at your chest.'

I look down at my chest and see a huge gap. I quickly cover it with my arms and pout.

'Besides that, it's illegally crafted and probably doesn't comply with the regulations.'

I look at myself in the mirror. It does still suit my tastes but it probably needs some updates.

'Why doesn't it fit anymore anyways?' he asks.

I glare at him. 'You do not ever ask about a woman's weight!'

He smirks and I grin back at him. 'We never had a lot of food back at the hideout so I guess I kinda starved myself on a daily basis,' I answer in a serious manner. I face away from him and take off the outfit as I slip back into something more comfortable. 'And here I've been getting three meals a day so it would make sense I would gain some weight.'

I put the clothing items back in the suitcase as Todoroki pulls out a form. 'It's the form to submit a permit for a new hero outfit or changes.'

I reach out to take the form but he pulls it away.

'You still have math problems to solve. I'll fill it in.'

I sigh and put the suitcase aside so I can focus back on my math problems again.

'Height.'

'158 centimeters.' I can hear the pencil scraping along the paper.

'Quirk description.'

'Light manipulation. I take the light around me and manipulate it into physical orbs that I can heat up using my body energy. I can also use it as a form of "teleportation",' I say, putting my pen down and making air quotations before picking it back up, 'but I cannot phase through physical things.'

He intently writes all of it down.

'Recoils.'

'Burn wounds on my arms, stamina drainage, nausea, temporary blindness.'

'Eye color.'

'Green.'

'Hair color.'

'Brown-ish. Auburn?'

He looks at me and then turns back to the form as I solve another one of the equations.

'Preferred hair style.'

'Why is that even relevant?'

He shrugs and I sigh. 'Ponytail. Keeps the hair out of my eyes.'

'You never wear a ponytail around the house,' he remarks.

'I don't like them but they're useful during training and fights.'

He nods and writes it down anyways.

'Any other needed information?'

'I like to have extra sturdy shoes.'

'Like the ones you have now?'

'Yeah.' I take them out of the suitcase again to look at them. They look like military combat boots but they give me the support I need to move around. 'And my outfit needs to be black.'

'Why?' he asks without looking up.

'Black preserves more energy from the sun so it drains less of my own energy and it makes my stamina last longer,' I say as I put the boots back.

'You also need to attach measurements and a drawing of your preferred style.'

'I'll take my measurements tomorrow.'

'Need any more help with those?' he says, pointing at the assignments.

I shake my head. 'I think I've gotten the hang of it. Besides, it's pretty late,' I say as I look out of one of the windows, noticing that it's already become dark. I yawn. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Okay,' he simply replies. He gets to his feet as I put away my studying supplies. He picks up the suitcase and the permit form. 'Goodnight.'

'Night,' I say as I yawn again.

He leaves and closes the door behind him as I set up my futon. I look over my shoulder at the small table in the middle of the room and see a single piece of paper lying there with a couple of pencils. I look over at my futon, ready to lie down comfortably and go to sleep but am inexplicably drawn towards it. I sit


	17. Chapter 17

'Come on! You're so slow!' I yell back at Todoroki as I sprint ahead. Aizawa-sensei kept true to his word and arranged for us to be able to train on U.A. grounds and today is the first day. I'm excited to see my future school, extremely confident that I'll be able to get in. I can already see the huge building in the distance and I'm starting to get giddier with every step I take. I look at the gigantic entrance gate in awe as Todoroki quietly catches up to me. I'm not permitted to leave his side as I'm not officially a student yet so I try to tone down my excitement and calmly follow him inside. I borrow one of the U.A. gym outfits and quickly change into it. We both go to the gym hall. The grounds are empty and silent. It makes sense, it's still the summer vacation after all.

'Hey, Todoroki!' a voice suddenly calls out. I look over and see Midoriya running up to us.

'Oh, hey Yuna!'

'Hey, what are you doing here?'

He scratches his head. 'I asked permission to train here some more during the summer.'

'So did we,' Todoroki replies.

'Ah, maybe we can train together?'

Todoroki looks back at me.

'Sure!'

* * *

I crash down onto the ground as I wipe the sweat from my forehead. The summer heat is showing no mercy as the sun shines brightly upon us.

Midoriya suggested to do a couple of laps of running to build stamina before continuing on with Quirk extension.

Todoroki reaches out a bottle of water to me and I gladly take it and empty it in one gulp.

'I'd rather go inside now,' I say as I pant.

Midoriya nods as he's trying to catch his breath as well and Todoroki extends his hand towards me and pulls me to my feet as we head towards the gym building.

We shut the door behind us and I immediately feel a lot cooler. The AC system in this building must be amazing. The entire building is lined with different environments such as heavy rock walls and pools of water to simulate different situations. On the other side of the hall there's a combat court the same as during the sports festival.

Todoroki looks at me expectantly.

'Oh no, I already lost enough times to you,' I smirk.

'Maybe Midoriya wants to try,' he replies.

'Ah n-no! I don't think I'd be able to win,' Midoriya mutters while his face is turning red.

I chuckle. 'Try it later,' I say as I walk away towards the mountainous area.

The two of them split up as well and continue with their own Quirk enhancing training.

I focus all of my energy into creating a sphere as hot as I can manage. The heat is slowly creeping up my arms but not yet making burn wounds. I try to keep in this state as long as possible until the heat starts searing into my skin and I drop the sphere as it disappears. I count the seconds as I hold the sphere in both of my hands until I have to drop it from pain. The more I do it, the longer I'm able to hold it. I do this several times until I feel like I've expanded the timeframe enough for now. I then continue to work on my aim as I toss the spheres across the hall, accidentally startling Midoriya. When I've finally drained all of my stamina I get down and join the both of them, also looking rather fatigued.

'You still want to have a match?' Midoriya asks, his eyes looking quite foggy yet glimmering.

'Ha, no. Not today. I'll take you up on that one later though,' I reply teasingly.

'Haha, alright.'

'We should head back soon,' Todoroki says.

'Yeah, sure.' I get to my feet.

I say goodbye to Midoriya and thank him for his help with the training as I go to change back into my normal clothes.

'We still have some errands to run.'

'Mhm,' I reply. I'm tired from training and recharging my energy is going to need a nice long nap so I simply follow him, feeling extremely exhausted, as we leave the U.A. grounds again.

* * *

I'm shivering from the cold. 'Can you hurry up and decide what you need? I'm freezing over here,' I tell Todoroki as he's intently looking at the items in the freezer.

He looks up at me. 'I don't feel anything.'

I roll my eyes. Of course you don't, your Quirk is half cold.

He pulls a bag of green beans out of the shelves and stuffs it in the basket I'm holding.

'What else do we need?' I ask.

'I wanted to make onigiri for lunch tomorrow so we're going to need nori sheets. We also need milk.'

I sigh. 'That's the complete opposite of the store, Shouto.'

His face perks up.

'Ah! I'm sorry!' I say, my face reddening and looking down.

'It's okay,' he responds.

I look up at him, doubtful about my behavior.

'You sure?'

'Yes. I've been calling you by your first name all summer long too, so it's fine for you to use my first name as well.'

'I meant to ask you first,' I say as I fidget with my fingers.

He smiles a little. 'Besides, it's less confusing when using it around the household.' That makes me smile as well.

'I'll go get the nori, you get the milk, okay?'

I nod. I turn around and dash off, still feeling a bit weird. I never called him by his first name before. It's considered extremely rude in Japan to do that without asking… Besides, he never _asked_ me to use my first name, I just told him to do that. I grab a bottle of milk and hold it firmly as I make my way across the store again to find Shouto.

'What are you half 'n half bastard doing here!?' I suddenly hear. I freeze in place, nearly dropping the milk, as I recognize the voice. Panic starts to stir up inside my chest as I stare at Bakugou facing Shouto, yelling at him in the middle of the store. Out of the corner of his eye I catch his attention and his expression shifts from annoyed to pure anger and disgust.

'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? SHE SHOULD BE IN FUCKING JAIL!'

I cringe. He isn't wrong and it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Shouto walks over to me and takes the milk from my hands as I'm just staring at the ground, unable to move.

'She's training for the entrance exam at my place,' he calmly replies to Bakugou.

'Entrance exam!? Are you insane? She will NEVER join U.A.!'

Tears start welling up in the corners of my eyes.

I hear him stomping his forward.

'Don't make a fool of yourself!'

'Leave her alone,' Shouto backs me up.

'You're never going to be able to become a hero! I'll make sure of that!'

'I want to go home,' I whisper.

'KATSUKI!' An angry voice followed by a blonde haired woman appearing out of one of the aisles yells at Bakugou. 'WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORE!?'

'Shouto, I wanna go home,' I emphasize. He can't hear me over the arguing going on between Bakugou and his mother. I am shaking from fear and embarrassment. My entire body put itself on lockdown except for my mind, which is racing.

'I'm going home!' I yell as I dash away, out of the store, down the street, as Shouto is yelling my name. Tears are streaming down my face. I knew it. I am not cut out to be a hero. Not after what I've done. How could I have ever fooled myself into believing that everything would be forgiven and forgotten? Nobody except for Shouto and Midoriya will accept me. Nobody will trust me. Without realizing it I have sprinted towards the old part of the city where I used to live with Tomura. I stop and heave as I catch my breath. I crash down in one of the alleyways as I wipe the tears from my face before giving in and crying out all the emotions I have been holding in for the past few weeks.

* * *

 **OMG super slow chapter, I know, I'm sorry! Entrance exam next week, get psyched! I know Yuna is!**


	18. Chapter 18

'What's wrong?' Shouto says.

I fidget with the hem of the shirt as I'm bouncing from side to side. 'Just a little nervous,' I reply.

'There's nothing to worry about. You've trained hard.'

I look around as the other students from class 1-A are gathering. 'I know I trained hard but… I don't know if I'm good enough.'

'Considering skill you definitely are.'

I sigh deeply. 'I'm not talking about skill, Shouto.'

He looks at me with a blank expression.

I look away from him. I know I'm skilled enough to pass this exam, but I was talking about the aspect of communication. If I do end up in this class, I don't know if I'll be able to fit in. I've really been doubting myself ever since we encountered Bakugou in that shop and it really has been lingering in my mind that I'm not good enough to be a hero, considering everything I have done.

'All students, geeeeeet ready!' Present Mic's voice is booming around, giving me no more time to think about this.

I merge in with the rest of the students as we gather in front of the gate that leads us to training ground Beta.

'Just remain calm,' Shouto says next to me.

I nod. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bakugou lining up next to me as well. His intense glare sends shivers down my spine and the anxiety starts building up inside of me again.

I have to focus. I fixate my gaze upon the doors which will open any second now.

The entrance exam will be a feedback moment for the 1-A students, a measurement point for when they did their first entrance exam, as the basics of it will be the same. Huge robots will dominate the area and we have to either turn them off or blow them to bits. The zero pointer has been excluded from this exam since it's ulterior motives were known now, so putting it in wouldn't be of any use. They can compare their scores to the scores they got before and see if they have grown. For me, I just have to show what I'm capable of. Several teachers will be settled in ground Beta, evaluating my actions and deciding whether I'd be suitable for the Hero Course.

'Leeeeet's gooooooo!'

The doors open and I flash past all of them to take the lead. I run away from the main street where most of the action will take place as I spot a one pointer. I charge up one of my spheres and send it straight at the thing as it breaks into pieces. Seems this small amount of power is enough to blow those up. That will prove useful for me in the long run as it drains less stamina than the bigger ones. I run past someone blowing up a three pointer as I spot two of them making their way towards me. I quickly look around to see if nobody else is going for them as I charge up and shoot it as they explode into several bits.

'Wow! That's so strong!' a voice calls out.

I look around as a girl with pink skin and horns looks at me in awe. I smile sheepishly as I dash off again.

All around me I can hear robots exploding. A girl is lifting them into the air and dropping them to destroy them. Another person, presumably invisible by the floating uniform, is sneaking up behind them and turning them off. Midoriya is running around like crazy as well, as he smashes one to pieces with a satisfied smile.

I lost sight of my goal when a two pointer jumps out at me from a side alley. I stagger backwards and fall as it comes driving forward at me, its gun aiming at my body, when a sparkling laser blasts it aside. I look to the place where the beam came from and see a boy with blond hair and a belt smiling at me.

'De rien ,' he says as he runs away.

I could almost hear the twinkle in his voice… I jump to my feet and flash across the street. I can't see any more of the robots that aren't already being attacked by one of the students so I decide to go higher up.

I break through one of the doors of the buildings and take the stairs two steps at a time as I go to the roof. On the far end of the training grounds I can see some of the robots unattended. I sprint my way down the stairs again and across the training grounds as debris are flying around.

People are shouting, crying out in joy and frustration, as I flash past them, barely avoiding the flying parts. When I make my way there I can see that nearly all of them are neatly lined up and ready to mark their target. When they notice me, all of their guns turn towards me. It have to be at least three one pointers, a two pointer and two three pointers. Jackpot! I charge up my biggest sphere yet as the heat is slowly creeping up my wrists. I'm ready to send it flying and destroying all of the robots in one single blast as someone drops in from above and lands on one of the robots. I quickly avert my sphere into the sky as not to hurt them but the force is too big. It escapes from my hands and nearly grazes one of the androids. The person that was on one them jumps down and comes stomping their way towards me.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!'

I swallow. I nearly hit Bakugou. Oh no…

'I-it was an accident,' I stutter. It's the first time I've stuttered in my life.

'You were aiming at me!'

'I.. I wasn't! I was aiming at the robots!'

He takes a step forward and I one back.

'What are you even doing here,' he hisses. He's trying to intimidate me.

'I'm…,' I think carefully about my words. 'I'm here to become a hero!'

'I told you that you are never able to become a hero.'

'I am.' I say it with confidence. 'I'm able to become a hero and I'll prove it.'

He takes another step forward and takes me by surprise when he grabs my arm.

'I won't let you,' he growls.

'It's not your decision!' I say as I struggle to get free. I'm looking around to see if anyone is noticing us. There's still quite some time left and I want to get as many points as I can, but he's just needlessly stalling me. 'Let go of me!'

'Say you're not going to be a hero!'

'What's it to you!'

'Everything!'

I see a flash of anguish cross his expression as he says that.

'It's everything to me too, so let me go!'

'If you're not going to stop, then I'm making you,' he gnarls.

Two flashes blind me as I double over from pain. Smoke is drifting into the sky from my arms as the fabric from my gym uniform flutters to the ground.

'Stop trying.' He walks away as tears gather in my eyes.

I sit there for a brief moment, just breathing in and out, as I slowly get to my feet. I assess the wounds on my arms and wonder if any of the teachers saw what just happened. I shake my head to rid my thoughts off my chances and the pain. I've had worse than this. I stretch my fingers one by one as I bite down on my lip until I'm able to use both of my hands again. I then dash off back towards the main square and use the rest of my time to take home as many points as possible.

* * *

I flinch as Shouto is treating my burning wounds. 'Are you going to tell me what happened?'

'I told you, I got a bit too enthusiastic and went over my limits.'

He looks at me.

'I swear!'

I decided not to get on Bakugou's bad side… correction: _more_ on his bad side, and decided to not tell anyone what happened. If I end up in that class after all he will have to learn to live with me, whether he likes it or not. Whether he forgives me is something completely different though..

Aizawa-sensei walks up to us, looking me over with his eyes as he lingers on my wounds.

'What happened?'

'I uh.. I overdid myself. I got too excited.'

He and Shouto exchange looks. Do they believe me? I'm not sure.

'Don't do that again in class.' With that he walks off.

'Wait.. does that mean..?' I ask.

Shouto looks at me with a small smile on his lips.

'I really..!?' I exclaim.

He nods.

I jump up and shout in excitement. The wounds on my arms sting as I'm jumping up and down, but he isn't stopping me. The eyes of the students are all aimed at me and I should be embarrassed, but I'm not. Right now my entire body is just filled with excitement, disbelief and butterflies as I'm jumping around. My dream is finally coming true. I'm unable to contain myself and raise my hands up in the air as I shout the thing I have always wanted to:

'I AM GOING TO BE A HERO!'


	19. Chapter 19

I'm standing in front of the huge U.A. gate. I tug at the collar of my school uniform and loosen the tie a bit when Shouto glares at me. I sigh and put it back in place. It took him a great bit of effort this morning to get me into this outfit. A tie? A skirt? Please, I'd rather die.

'We're going to be late,' he says as I keep lingering outside the entrance. I have been postponing this moment for as long as I could. Even though my stomach is twisting in excitement, it's also twisting in tension. I'm excited to try my hand at becoming a hero, I'm not as excited to face the other students.

'Yuna.'

'Yes!' I say and follow him. Passing the threshold between the public road and the U.A. grounds feels weird. I've been here before, but not as a student. It's a completely new feeling, one that I probably can get used to.

Several students are scurrying about, transferring their belongings to their dorm rooms. I didn't have a lot of things to begin with, so all that I have shipped here were my clothes. I simply don't have anything else.

I quietly follow behind Shouto as he leads us towards the 1-A dormitories. The building seems quite nice. It has just been built so everything is still shining. When we enter the building I'm glad to see that barely anyone is there. Everyone is busy decorating their rooms and settling themselves in, exactly as I hoped. It gives me space to get to my own room without getting noticed. Even though the only one that gave me trouble during the exam was Bakugou, it still makes me nauseous to think about facing the other students. I have attacked many of them, even tried to kill most of them, and I just can't put that past me.

'The boys and girls dormitories are separated. I'm going to get my own room ready.' I nod and he takes off toward the left wing.

I suddenly feel very vulnerable, being on my own in an unknown area, surrounded by people who I assume hate me. I dash up the stairs towards the third floor where my room is. I have been assigned to the room at the end of the hall. I walk past the other rooms, keeping my head down, as I quietly get to my own room. On the bed – thank God it's a normal Western style one! – is a box. The rest of the room is rather empty. There is a desk with a chair, a window with a small balcony that looks over some of the training grounds, an AC and a closet. Under the desk there is a small refrigerator buzzing.

I close the door to my room behind me and hope no one will come look for me. I slide the door to my closet open as I tear open the box and start organizing my clothes. I don't think I'll have a lot of time to actually wear any of my non-uniform outfits any time soon, considering the class schedules. Still, Shouto's sisters got them for me so I couldn't leave them behind.

When I pick up the last piece from the box I notice something still lying on the bottom. I pick it up, curious, as it isn't something I put in there. It's a small box. I open it and a note flutters onto the ground.

 _I thought you might need this – Shouto._

What on Earth could he have gotten me? I pull the other contents out of the tiny box and get excited when I see what the actual gift is. A new phone! I toss the empty box aside and drop down onto my bed as I turn it on and excitedly start configuring the device. I'm completely in trance as I'm catching up with the latest hero news, finally having an actual purpose for that information, when someone opens the door to my room.

'Hyakuya?'

I sit bolt upright. Several girls are perched in my doorway, all looking at me. I make myself smaller, embarrassed and insecure. I don't know what to do, don't know what to answer. Where is Shouto when you need him?

'Can we come in?' one of them asks. I nod slightly. I breathe in deeply, trying to remember what Shouto told me.

' _Try to make friends.'_

I got angry at him for saying that. Make friends? With these children? I doubt they would ever want to befriend me. Then he told me that I don't have to make the effort if I don't want to, but if they come to me, I have to try. I sigh. They stand awkwardly in my room as they look around. I turn to sit on the edge of my bed, my gaze down.

'Wow! Your room is so.. empty!' one of them says. I turn to look at the girl who spoke. It's a girl with short brown hair. She radiates an energetic personality. Next to her is a girl with long dark green hair and a bit of a funny look on her face. On the other end of my bed there is a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, a girl with pink skin and short yellow horns, and someone that I assume is an invisible girl. Lastly, standing in the doorway there's a girl with short blue hair and what seem like jacks dangling from her ears.

'I'm Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!' the girl with brown hair says as she beams.

'My name is Asui Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsu, ribbit,' the green-haired girl says. A frog Quirk? That's why she looked a bit different. They take turns introducing themselves.

'I'm Yaoyorozu Momo.'

'My name is Ashido Mina!' The pink girl bops up and down.

'And I'm Toru Hagakure!' the invisible girl yells.

'Kyouka Jirou,' the last girl says.

'Nice to meet you!' they all say at the same time, one more excitedly than the other.

'I.. I'm Yuna,' I say while looking down.

'Really? I thought your name was Hyakuya.' Uraraka asks.

I nod. 'But I prefer to be called Yuna.'

'Alright!' Ashido shouts, 'then you can call us by our first names too!'

I look up. 'Ah! You don't have to!'

'It's okay,' Yaoyorozu says in turn. All the girls agree with her as they murmur and nod.

'O-okay then.' I hear the door to my closet slide open.

'Is this all you have?' Ochako asks.

'Uh.. yeah. I don't really have.. a lot,' I murmur. I'm somehow feeling more conscious and awkward than when I was still in the League.

'I see…,' Ochako responds.

'I'm curious about how the rooms of the boys are decorated!' Mina says excitedly, gladly changing the subject for me.

'Yeah, me too!' Toru joins in.

'Maybe we can convince them to have a room decorating competition with us, ribbit,' Tsu joins in.

Both of the girls shout in excitement and run out of my room, dragging Kyouka along, quickly followed by Ochako and Tsu leaving as well. The only one remaining is Momo. She shakes her head.

'They get too excited about nothing while there's still so much to do.'

'I guess they're just nervous about living here for now,' I reply. She looks at me and smiles a little. It surprises me.

'I guess so.'

She turns to leave my room before looking back.

'Do you want to join as well?'

I look around my room which is as barren as a desert and shake my head.

'I think I'll pass.'

'I can understand. Maybe you want to join us in the common room later.'

I smile a bit as she leaves. I'm not used to the excitement of the other girls, but Momo's calm aura puts me at ease.

I lie back down on my bed and play a bit more with my phone as the sun starts to set.

* * *

'Ah! Hyakuya is joining us!' somebody yells when I reach the ground floor, followed by the sound of someone getting hit and a loud 'Ow!'

'I told you, her name is Yuna.'

I see Kirishima lying on the floor with Kyouka standing over him. I'm compelled to just turn around and go back to my bed, but when my gaze crosses Shouto's, I know I have to stay. I pick a seat at the far end of the room while everyone else is sitting huddled together and chatting loudly.

'Hey, Yuna!'

I look around. Kirishima is waving at me. 'Why aren't you joining us!'

I look down at my phone as I pull my knees up to my chest. I can feel the tension rising in the room. A shadow looms over me and forces me to look up into Shouto's eyes. I quickly look away again.

'I told you to make an effort.'

I'm starting to feel sick at the thought of trying to mix in with them. Trying to act as if nothing ever happened, because things _did_ happen. It's weird. It's incredibly strange. They are all acting like nothing ever happened, all except for Bakugou. I can't stand it. I hated the way I used to be. It's not who I am anymore, and not who I ever want to be again, but to just disregard it like that? I'm still the same person as before, how could they possible shove it aside like that? Trust me like that? Want to become friends with me like that? It dizzies me.

'Is she okay?' I hear Midoriya's voice whisper to Shouto.

Tears are starting to form in my eyes as my thoughts are constricting me. I'm unable to breath and my heart is pounding my chest. I don't want this anymore. I thought I wanted this, but it terrifies me more than I could've ever imagined. I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't…

I get up and dash up the stairs two steps at a time as I hear people yelling my name. Tears are rolling down my face and onto the floor as I run to my room and slam the door shut behind me, only to drop down onto my bed and pull the covers close to me as the anxiety takes me over.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sitting in class, frantically trying to catch up with the pace of the class as they rush through Heroes Studies.

'Who implemented the Provisional License Act? Yuna?'

The pen I held in my mouth drops on my desk as jolt upright, feeling all eyes on me. 'Uh.. Miyari Kanata?'

'Correct,' Aizawa replies and turns back to the board as I sit down with relief.

I see Midoriya looking over his shoulder at me as I fixate my gaze back on my notebook. I'm sitting in the seat of one of the former students. Midoriya is in front of me and Momo is behind me. Shouto is also on the back row and I can feel his stares burning in my back. The class used to count twenty students but I heard one of them got kicked out for sexual harassment.. So now the class is back to an even twenty again.

The end of class bell rings. I carefully put my belongings in my bag as I walk out of the classroom, alone. I keep my head down as I wind through the halls straight back towards the dormitories. Three days of class have already passed and nobody ever brought the situation of the first day up again. At breakfast I sit alone. At lunch I sit alone. At dinner I sit alone. It would be a lie if I said I didn't mind, but this is what I deserve. I deserve to be the outcast, after everything I've done, even if I'm the one that's making myself the outcast. Several people have been trying to talk to me, but I always turn them down and retreat back in my room. Even Shouto has stopped trying after I waved him off a thousand times.

I walk into the common room where Bakugou is already sitting on one of the couches. He glares at me, his eyes full of hatred. I drop my head even lower as I quickly pass him towards my room.

I close the door behind me and put my bag on my desk. I shake off the jacket and pull the tie over my head as I unbutton the blouse and unzip the skirt as it all drops to the ground. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a loose mint top as I put them on and drop onto my bed. I scroll lazily through the hero news on my phone.

'Let's go get ice cream!' I hear Mina shout through the hall.

'We aren't allowed off school grounds without permission,' Momo quickly mentions.

'But if we all go together and ask nicely, Aizawa might let us,' Uraraka adds in. The girls seem to cheer at that. Before I've noticed it myself, I have opened my door and am looking at them, and they're all looking at me.

'Yuna?'

'Uh.' What am I doing here?

'We… we were going to ask if we can go get ice cream,' Uraraka says. 'Do you want to come along?'

'Uhm..,' I say, fumbling with the hem of my shirt. Do I want to? Is that why I came up to them?

'Can I?' I ask, unsure.

'Of course you can!' Mina shouts.

I more meant that as a question to myself. I look up and Tsu is standing there, her hand stretched out towards me. 'It's okay, ribbit.'

I have to bite back the tears forming in my eyes. Does she understand what I'm feeling? Her eyes show such kindness and honesty. It's like she's looking right through me. I quickly wipe away the tears in my eyes and then grab her hand as she closes her around mine assuringly. She then turns around and leads the group as we go off.

* * *

I'm standing in front of the TV as everyone stares at me.

'Uhm,' I say. I asked Shouto to gather all of them here after dinner. I just wanted to be able to have an honest conversation with them, to ensure that situations like last time never happen again.

'I…'

I'm struggling with the words I'm trying to say. I want to say so many things.

I'm sorry for what I've done.

I'm a horrible monster.

Thank you for accepting me.

I don't deserve it.

Please forgive me.

'I'm.. I'm sorry!' I blurt out.

They all look at me as I start to blush. I take a deep breath so I can muster the courage to finish the sentence.

'I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm sorry for trying to kill you and I'm sorry for hurting you.'

They're still staring quietly, but I decide to just blurt out everything now, get it off my chest, so that it won't burden me anymore.

'I also want to thank you for having me here. For trying to include me. For accepting me. It's more than I could've dreamed of.'

I do something extremely stupid next. I bow down, my hair hanging in front of my face, my eyes squeezed shut, as I force these words past my lips:

'Please forgive me!'

I hear someone snickering and look up.

'Dude, we've already forgiven you,' Kirishima says.

I'm baffled. 'But.. I've done all these things to you…,' I say, trailing off, my lips trembling.

'I don't think we would've acted any different being in your shoes,' Sato says. Everyone nods in agreement.

Midoriya gets up and everyone turns to look at him. 'I think I speak for everyone when I say that we've seen your motivation and will to become a hero during the entrance exam. It was so strong, everyone noticed it when you passed them by.'

'Yeah,' Kaminari pitches in, 'I was nearly blown away by how fast you were taking down those things.'

'Your perseverance has also shown during class,' Momo adds.

'So you've… forgiven.. me?' I ask.

They all nod and agree with each other.

'Hey, why are you crying?' Kaminari asks.

I touch my fingertips to my cheeks and notice they're wet. 'I just… I don't.. deserve it,' I choke. 'It doesn't seem.. right.. to forgive.. me… after all I've… done to you…' A hand on my shoulder makes me look up. Kirishima is standing there, a big smile on his face.

'It's true, what you've done to us isn't the nicest. Just make up for it from now on, okay?'

I look at him, my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open.

'I agree!' Mina says as she jumps up to us.

'Everybody group hug!' Toru yells and hugs me while squeezing Mina closer to me.

Everybody gets up from their seats and joins in, surrounding me completely, squeezing me tightly. I feel so warm inside. So… happy. Truly happy. They forgave me…

I smile a smile so wide it crosses the boundaries of reality while the tears are streaming down my face, finally feeling like I belong.

* * *

'I haven't forgiven you.'

I look around. In the corner of the room there's Bakugou, slouching in a chair. I didn't notice him, but he must've been here all night. I suddenly feel awkward. He gets up without a word. When he walks past me he purposefully hits my shoulder with his.

I stand there. I have nothing to say in return. I don't hear his footsteps fade into the staircase. I glance over my shoulder. He's lingering there. What does he expect me to do? I turn around to face him.

'What do I need to do for you to forgive me?'

'There's nothing you can do to make me forgive you. Ever! You're just a shitty villain. That will never change!' He snaps it way more aggressively than needed. Is something bothering him?

'I already said I'm sorry for what I've done.'

'It's not enough.'

'Then what is?'

I'm starting to lose patience. If he won't tell me what I can do to make it up to him, I can't _do_ anything. I breathe in deeply. No need to get angry over such things. I see his shoulders tense and his hands clench and unclench while they produce tiny sparks. His whole body screams pain.

'Fight me,' he mutters.

'I'm sorry, what?' Did I hear him right? _Fight_ him? Is he insane? I already won once, though…

He turns around, facing me. His entire face is tensed up, his glare could stab right through me, but his eyes scream nothing but fear and pain. 'Fight me!'

'I don't think that's allowed…,' I say, not really wanting to do this.

'Fight me, you shitty villain girl! If you want me to forgive you for what you've done, fucking fight me!'

I grit my teeth. 'I'm no longer a villain.'

'To me you are.'

I look around. It's dark outside. I just want to go to sleep and be ready for tomorrow's class. Why is he holding me hostage like this?

'Is that all I need to do for you to forgive me?'

He nods. I think about it for a moment.

'Fine,' I finally say.

He storms past me through the doors that lead to the courtyard as I follow him, thinking that this might've been the best _and_ worst decision I have made here. Yet.


	21. Chapter 21

I follow him as we're winding across the school grounds. I have no idea where he's leading me to. We've already passed the gym and I suppose it'll be locked at this hour anyways. In the distance I see the sports festival arena appear.

As I blindly keep following Bakugou the building seems to become closer and closer. He's not serious, is he? The building is huge up close and I'm staring at it in awe. How many people come to watch the sports festival here every year?

Without stopping he pushes open the doors and walks inside. The security of this place is seriously lacking… I follow him up the stairs and through the halls that are only accessible to the students during the actual festival. He pushes a button and I hear the sound of lights going on. As he pushes open another door I can see the court lying before me.

He walks over to the far end of the courtyard, his hands shoved in his pockets. I'm looking around with a glimmer in my eyes, wondering how I'll feel when I'll stand right here again next year.

He takes his hands out of the pockets of his shorts and looks at me, his face a smug grin. I position myself as well.

'Do we need any rules?' I ask.

'Just give me your all,' he replies.

I grin. I can do that. In the split of a second he's flying towards me, the smoke trailing behind him, as I flash aside to avoid impact. He quickly turns around and sends a blast my way. The heat overwhelms me and I have to cover my face with my arms to prevent it from burning, causing me to be blind for the moment.

In an instant I feel his palms pressing against my torso, sending me flying across the arena. I get to my feet again and wipe the dirt from my face. He may have lost from me once, but he won't let it happen again. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through his body, determined to overpower me and prove he's stronger than me. For a moment I consider letting him go off easy, but one look at his eyes tells me that he won't be satisfied with that.

'Already tired?' he mocks.

'Barely getting started,' I shoot back.

He lurches forward and I flash aside, stretching out my hands to hit him in the side, sending him flying this time. He turns around mid-air, flying straight at me. The blast from above knocks me to the ground and I cough as I'm breathing in all the dust his blasts are creating.

I get back to my feet and look at him. He's standing a few feet away, his body hunched over, his hands in position, ready to counter. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and then dash right. He turns towards me, his hands raised, when I flash over to the left, ending up in his blind spot and knocking him to the ground. In one swift movement he has knocked my legs out under me and I'm lying on the ground as well.

The back of my head is throbbing as I push myself up back on my feet again. Out of the corner of my eye I see him charging at me and I try to flash away, but the fatigue of the day is starting to get to me and I stumble, ending up in point blank range and getting knocked to the ground once again.

As he's standing over me I send one of my orbs flying at his chest, making him stumble backwards into one of the walls of the arena as I'm trying to regain my footing. My muscles are sore and he's done quite some damage already. Add up the exhaustion of the release of tension from the past couple of days and using my Quirk to such an extent during a fight, and you will end up with me standing there, my head light and my eyes drooping.

I shake my head, trying to extract some energy from anywhere in my body, just so I can give him the fight I promised I would give him.

I look around and see him dropping in from above. I quickly raise my hands to my chest to try to ward him off but before I'm able to gather enough energy to create an orb I'm knocked to the ground. His hand is on my throat as I'm staring him straight in the eyes, panting heavily.

'Is that all you got?' he asks, not sounding like he's trying to mock me.

'For now, yeah,' I reply, my throat sore.

He lets go of me and gets off me as I struggle to sit upright. We sit there in silence.

My muscles are screaming and the scuffs on my entire body are making me worried for any consequences. I'm pretty sure fighting between students is forbidden, and especially for me it can prove very troublesome. His voice cuts through the silence.

'How come I won now, but not when it mattered?'

I sigh and lie myself back down in the dirt. 'Element of surprise, I guess,' I respond. It remains silent for a moment.

'You actually aren't that strong.'

I huff. 'Try me when I'm recharged, ass.'

He smirks. 'I'm keeping you to that.'

I look over at him. He's staring across the court. His shoulders have relaxed and so have the muscles in his face.

I suppose it is really wat he needed. A victory over the one who got him captured. A bit of proof that he's still the strongest out there.

I look back at the sky. The lights inside the arena are too bright for me to be able to see any stars, but the dark color of the sky is still soothing. I wonder what I would've done in his position. It must be extremely frustrating to do everything you possibly can and still lose. Plus the fact that the League of Villains is pretty terrifying.

I get to my feet and reach out my hand to him. His brow furrows. He ignores me and gets to his feet himself. He walks away. Right before he enters the door that leads back outside he looks over his shoulder.

'This does not mean we're friends. You get that?' he snarls.

'Crystal clear,' I say with a grin on my face.

I hear him huffing before he turns away and I follow him back to the dorms where I can finally go to sleep.

* * *

'Bakugou. Yuna. Stay.'

I freeze in place as I hear Aizawa's voice right before I leave the classroom. I turn around. Bakugou is standing at the other side of the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder.

'What have you two been up to?' he asks while glaring at us.

'Nothing much,' Bakugou replies as he walks up to the front of the class and leans on one of the front desks.

'The both of you are covered in scars.'

'I had a little accident with after class training,' I state.

Aizawa glares at me, not believing a single word in that sentence. It sends chills down my spine.

'Same,' Bakugou says.

Aizawa looks at each of us in turn.

'Are you sure you haven't been fighting?' He's stating it so matter-of-factly that I'm sure he already knows.

Bakugou nods and so do I.

He sighs. 'I know you have been fighting last night, but if neither of you will admit it, you must have a good reason. Yuna.'

I feel guilt washing over me. I shouldn't have lied.

'You're on dorm clean-up duty this week.'

That is not what I was expecting at all. 'Y-yes,' I reply.

'Bakugou.'

'Yeah?' he says irritated.

'You're partners with Midoriya for the rest of the week.'

Bakugou grinds his teeth. 'Fine.'

He stares at us for a moment longer before dismissing us. When we finally get out of the school building I feel a huge weight falling off my shoulders.

'Didn't know you were such a good liar,' Bakugou suddenly says.

I shrug. 'You learn some skills being a villain.'

He glares at me out of the corners of his eyes. I laugh.

'I'm joking, I'm joking! I won't do it again, I promise.'

We walk further ahead in silence until he suddenly speaks up again.

'You really think you're worthy of being a hero?'

I look at him. He's staring straight ahead, avoiding my gaze. I look ahead too.

'Yeah. I think I am.'

He remains silent.

'Do you think I'm worthy of being a hero?' I ask him.

He shrugs. 'It's not like I care.'

It's not much of an answer, but at least it's better than him calling me a villain. I decide to drop the subject and take what I have for now. I look up at the sky. The sun is shining. I'm on my way to become a hero. The path I've always dreamed of following. I'm happy. I'm happy with my new friends. I'm happy with the place I'm staying and I'm happy with what I'm doing. I smile, thinking about all of that, and thinking to myself that I will try to never forget this feeling again and smile, as long as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm in the gym working on my own as all of my other classmates are training around me. The sweat is dripping off my face as I'm working my hardest.

It's been a little over a month after I joined class 1-A. Things have been going smoothly and I'm feeling at ease. Who would've ever thought I would be in a Hero class and actually have friends as well. I'm working hard to keep up with my studies, even though some subjects are still harder for me than to others. I've been hanging out a lot with the others because, after my fight with Bakugou and my mental breakdown, I've been opening up to them and they seem to accept me for who I am.

At the end of every week I have to check in with Aizawa-sensei and tell him how everything's going, but the past week I didn't have anything to tell him anymore. Things are going great for me and I haven't been able to wipe this smile off my face for quite a while.

My constant smiling and my left over energy that gets me bouncing all over the place has gained me the nickname "Sunshine", which is appropriate in more than ways than one, considering the physical appearance of my Quirk, and I decided to adopt this as my hero name.

When class is over we quickly change back into our uniforms only to head back to our dorms and change into our more comfortable clothes again. I go back to the common room and sit myself down on the floor in front of one of the couches that's facing the TV. Behind me is Ochako, playing with my hair as I keep my gaze fixated on the hero news. When the broadcast is over everyone turns to each other to discuss today's classes and other trivial subjects.

'Hey Yuna,' I hear Kaminari's voice boom, 'are you excited for the provisional license exam that's coming up?'

I want to curse him for reminding me. The upcoming exam is already next week and I'm totally unprepared for it. Aizawa-sensei told me to stop relying on brute strength and start using my head as well, but it's proven harder than I thought and thus lowering my confidence on gaining a provisional license, especially considering I've only been here for just over a month. I shake my head as it slightly tugs on the hairs Ochako is still holding. 'No, I'm really not.'

'Why not?' he asks. I shrug. 'I just don't really feel prepared, you know? I haven't been here this long, I've barely had enough classes to get up to the same level as you. I don't know, I just don't think I'll pass.'

He looks at me with an understanding look in his eyes. It's true what I've said, though. I'm not up to the same level as them. I might beat most of them strength-wise but I'm lacking a lot of social and rescue skills next to common knowledge such as how to act in an emergency, besides of just jumping in without making a tactical plan.

'You never know what the exam will be about, though,' Sero chips in. 'They change it every year, so you might be able to make it.' I smile at that thought. The thought of becoming a licensed hero this fast exhilarates me and it gets my blood pumping faster.

'If you feel like you're lacking I can give you some extra lessons,' Momo says. I whip my head around to look at her as she's sitting next to Ochako on the couch. Ochako protests a little as the strands of my hair slip from her fingers. I beam at her. 'That'd be great!'

She blushes a little and mutters something that sounds like 'no problem' as she turns away and my head gets yanked back into optimal braiding position. We contemplate for a little while longer what might be featured in the provisional license exam this year: maybe robots again, or a rescue mission, or a villain attack or maybe even a written exam.

One by one everyone hits the hay and, becoming a more responsible person, I also go to bed pretty soon.

* * *

It's the day of the provisional license exam and everybody's already up and bustling about, anxiously waiting before they can get into the bus that will take us to the exam site. No information about the exam has been leaked at all so nobody is prepared for what is coming, making them even peskier as they're boarding the bus and loudly talking to each other.

Based on classroom seating I'm seated next to Momo on the bus. She's calmly reciting some facts about the previous provisional license exams and it's somehow calming me down. I remain silent as I listen to her while the bus takes us to the site.

Once we get off we get handed our cases with our hero outfits. Aizawa-sensei hands me mine and I bounce up and down with excitement. My own hero outfit is finally done and I'm able to test it out! I run over to the changing rooms and quickly change into the black outfit but once I've fully put it on I am agitated. I go outside and stand aside with my arms crossed as Shouto comes walking over to me.

'What's the problem?' he asks as he sees the pout on my face. I gesture at my outfit. 'Isn't it exactly as you wanted it to? It's all black, it has sturdy shoes. Are those arm covers absorbing heat?' he asks, probably faking interest. Or being genuinely interested. I am too pissed to care.

'Yes they _are_ absorbing heat,' I reply as I roll my eyes.

'Then what's wrong with it?' he asks again.

I grit my teeth. I shouldn't be making such a fuss about it. It's just a minor thing but… 'They gave me a freaking skirt!' I yell as I childishly stomp my foot. He smiles a little and I glare at him.

'There was a note attached to it saying that they made my outfit more efficient than my previous one and that they added some features that would bring out the strength of my Quirk even more… and that they made it _cuter_.'

He snickers and I glare at him again as he tries to hide it. He has trouble composing his face before looking me over again. 'I think it looks good on you.'

I sigh and relax my shoulders. 'I guess it does,' I say, giving in. There's no use in getting angry over something so trivial when I have more important things on my mind. At least I have a functioning outfit again and it makes me feel more confident.

We're called inside and get told what our exam will be: a one-on-one manhunt of which only the first one hundred will be permitted to the second round. I take the platforms that are the targets we have to hit and put them on my own body. One goes on my right leg, another goes on my left arm and the third one goes on my right shoulder, that way I can avert all of them if they try to hit me upfront.

The building hisses and creaks as it falls apart, revealing a huge ravaged city that will be our playground. I decide to stay with the rest of my classmates for now. We're all anxiously standing around, looking all around us. Out of the corners of my eyes I can see students from other classes gather around us. The clock is slowly ticking down until we're allowed to attack and once it does, every single one of them jumps out at us.

The UA hunt has begun.


	23. Chapter 23

The provisional license exam has passed and I passed it by a hair. The first task was pretty easy since we all worked as a team. Taking out two students was a piece of cake. The second task turned out to be a simulated rescue mission. Considering my Quirk, it isn't optimal for rescuing. Nonetheless, I tried my best assisting the others and in the end I had just enough points left to pass, granting me my provisional hero license, the document that allows me to act when a villain shows up without needing the permission of my elders.

I look up from the small plastic pass that has my hero name – Sunshine! – written across it in big letters. My eyes meet Bakugou's and he's glaring at me. I try to show him a sympathetic smile but he simply huffs and turns away.

My shoulders slump in exhaustion. It isn't my fault I passed the exam and he didn't. He was way too rough with the people that needed rescue, thus docking him points he desperately needed.

The only other person that failed the exam was Todoroki. He somehow ran into a personal affair with one of the Shiketsu kids, resulting in a fight between the two of them, rather than with the villain that showed up on the stage. It cost him too much points, and thus resulting in failing.

When our bus finally arrives back at U.A. I'm exhausted. I drag my feet as I find my way back to the common room where everyone settles in with an excited buzz as I slump down into one of the seats, my head leaning on Ochako's shoulder and my eyes drooping. I hear several people trying to praise me for my hard work, but it goes in one ear and out the other. Eventually Ochako drags me to my feet and pulls me along to my own room as I crash onto the bed and fall soundly asleep smiling as I'm satisfied with my results of the day.

* * *

I'm walking down the streets of the city, curiously looking around at the shops around me. It's about time we start applying for our internships, so I decided to buy a new outfit for the occasion. It isn't guaranteed every one of us will get a spot, but I'm trying anyways.

Todoroki came up to me the other day, shoving some money into my hands, muttering something about a good first impression and took off. I wanted to ask him where he got the money from, but he stalked off so quickly I had no time to even reply.

Despite that I hate it, the cuteness factor on my hero outfit has increased my popularity, so I considered getting a dress for my internship interviews.

I walk into one of the shops and look at some of the dresses, but none seem to fit my style. It's fall, so all the colors are getting darker while I prefer the lighter ones, so finding a dress that fits my taste is becoming tricky.

I decide to try one on anyways. It's a dark red dress that falls to about knee length and with bare shoulders. I check myself out in the mirror and twirl around a bit, but I feel like this dress does not flatter me. One last glimpse in the mirror makes my heart skip a beat and it takes my breath away.

The silhouette of someone I'm all too familiar with seemed to have appeared, but when I turn around, nobody is there.

I sigh. It's crazy. No one from the League of Villains would dare to come into this city in broad daylight. It's pretty close to the U.A. campus so it's crowded with heroes all the time. I change and put the dress back as I continue on my quest, yet I can't shake the eerie feeling that someone is following me.

I hop over to the next store where I find a cute light blue dress with a yellow twinkling pattern. When I try it on it makes me feel weird. I have never in my entire life worn a dress for fun, but it's actually pretty comfortable. I catch myself smiling in the mirror at the thought of wearing this more often so I decide to buy it.

I walk out of the shop, a paper bag in my hand, feeling good. My eyes meet with a pair of turquoise ones on the opposite side of the street down a dark alley and it sends a shiver down my spine.

I quickly turn on my heel and walk away. I've already run all my errands and it's starting to cool down, indicating that it's getting late already and I should return to the dorms as soon as possible.

I keep my head down as I wind through the streets. In the distance I can already see the U.A. building and the heaviness on my chest is fading away with every step I take to get closer to it, feeling safer and safer with every step forward.

'As if it isn't Hyakuya Yuna.'

I freeze in place. My entire body starts trembling as the voice creeps over me. I slowly move my head towards the trees that are lining the pathway back to U.A. while searching for the source of the voice. Through the thick canopy I can see the yellowish color of his cape as he's standing theatrically leaning against the trunk. Should I fight him, or should I run away and get help? I turn my head away and walk further ahead. He's in U.A. territory. If he tries anything funny here he won't see the last of it.

'Not so fast, my dear Yuna,' Mr. Compress says as he jumps out of the tree in front of me.

I grit my teeth. I want to avoid a confrontation at all costs. It isn't necessary to fight him right here and now, and frankly, I don't feel like it either.

'Get out of my way,' I hiss.

He laughs loudly. 'That isn't the proper way to greet an old friend.'

'You are not my friend.'

His casual tone of voice infuriates me. I take a deep breath and try to remain calm. I have the permission to fight if the need for it arose, but right now that isn't the situation.

'What a shame,' he says as he shakes his head. 'Maybe you'll prefer one of the other members.' With that he gestures around as several figures are appearing from every corner, trapping me, holding me hostage in their dangerous game.

I quickly look around, taking up all of my competition.

Toga..

Dabi..

Kurogiri..

Twice…

and..

I choke on my breath. He lined up quietly next to Mr. Compress, blocking my path as well.

Tomura Shigaraki…

My heart sinks when I see him. All the pain he caused me. All the times he manipulated me. It all comes rushing back to me and it feels like a heavy weight is pressing on my shoulders.

'Yuna,' Tomura says.

I look at him with the hardest glare I can muster. 'Get. Out. Of. My. Way,' I say through gritted teeth.

'I want to give you a chance,' he continues, ignoring my sudden outburst.

I huff. A chance? I gave him so many chances, and he ruined them all.

He reaches his hand out to me, a wicked, yet somehow compassionate, smile plastered on his face, making the cracks on his face twitch. None of them are advancing on me and I wonder what their intentions are. It is clear to me when Tomura speaks the next few words, which leave me in utter confusion, not sure on what to decide next.

'Join us.'


	24. Chapter 24

I stand there, my mouth hanging open in surprise, a million thoughts racing through my head.

'Join you?' I ask skeptically. I can't even begin to comprehend the question he just asked me.

'I need you, Yuna,' Tomura replies. He looks at me, his eyes softer than usual.

I look around. Nobody is attacking me, which means they got orders from Tomura not to go after me. Yet. He's awaiting a response and his arm starts to tremble from having to hold it out for so long.

I look at the ground, unsure on how to respond yet. It's true, Tomura did make me the person who I am today. He acted as a father figure to me, despite the small difference in age, and he cared for me. For a while.

A sudden chuckle makes Tomura's eyes narrow. He lowers his hand as my chuckling grows to laughter and my laughter becomes so uncontrollable that tears are welling up in my eyes. I wipe them away as I gasp for breath in between the fits. When I've finally pulled myself together I look back at Tomura, who's face has contorted in annoyance.

'Do you really think I would join you again?' I say as I wipe the last of the tears away and compose myself. 'You must truly be insane.'

'You have no idea what you're doing,' Tomura replies, sounding agitated, annoyed. Like a child about to throw a tantrum.

'I know exactly what I'm doing,' I tell him. 'I'm deciding my future, and it will be the future I have always dreamed of. The one you told me I could never have. But I'm having it. And what do you have? A sad ideal. A mission you will never accomplish. A bunch of pawns that are brainless enough to twist them to your own will. I won't be one of those anymore. Ever.' With a huge smile plastered across my face I look at him. I can see his eye twitch as he raises his hand to scratch at the already open wounds on his neck.

'You know, I do owe you one,' I tell him casually, pushing my luck as his anger grows. 'Because of you I am now becoming a hero. How ironic, right? The guy that made me a villain has pushed me towards becoming a hero. Leaving me behind there was the best thing you have ever done to me, and you didn't even mean to.'

'Stop talking,' he mutters.

'What's that? Stop talking? Why? Am I that annoying?' I say, grinning from ear to ear. I can see the other villains shifting uncomfortably on their feet, ready to lurch at me as soon as the signal is given. 'Abandoning me hurt. A lot. I truly cared for you, you know that? I _cared_ for you. For someone as despicable as you. Someone that used me as a pawn for _years_.'

'It's best to stop talking,' Kurogiri intervenes, but Tomura holds him back and I simply keep going.

'I have never experienced such pain before. Besides the fact I burned my arms to a crisp, of course, you gave me what I always needed. Someone that was proud of me, that took care of me, was like a parent to me. My parents didn't even care for me. That's why I could never mourn for them. But you… You pretended to care for me, for quite a long time.'

'I did care for you,' he interrupts.

I open my eyes wide in fake surprise. 'Oh. Did you? I don't recall. You would never let me outside, "afraid of people seeing me", you said. Fact was, you wanted to keep me inside so you could manipulate me, right? After the whole attack on USJ you started letting me go outside more often, but only if it was convenient for you. You made me rely on you, so you could use me. Don't try to tell me you cared for me, because you don't!' I start shouting, my emotions starting to overwhelm me as well. I've been pushing down a lot of emotions after I got hospitalized and never had the chance to share them with anyone. I was fine with that. I thought I would never have to remind myself about these feelings. I didn't ever expect him to show up like this, practically begging me to join him again.

'At least I tried,' Tomura says, shrugging and turning around, walking away from the scene with Kurogiri beside him, but by the way I see his body trembling and the obsessive scratching at his face it shows me that his failed plan does affect him more than he cares to tell.

The others close the circle and I'm surrounded again by some of the most dangerous villains known to date. I'm still allowed to fight, but I'd prefer it if I didn't have to.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dabi lurching at me and I quickly flash aside. It isn't my choice anymore whether to fight or not. From the right I can hear Toga's enthusiastic squealing as she comes jumping at me with a knife.

'Let me see your blood!' she yells as I jump aside, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. I want to get to my feet when I see Twice making his way towards me.

I quickly roll aside as he hits the ground besides me.

I scramble to my feet and quickly assess the situation around me, looking for a way out, as I charge up a sphere in my left hand for defense. I have to quickly discharge it as Toga is lurching out at me again while at the same time Mr. Compress tries to lay his hands on me and I barely avoid his graze.

Dabi's fire is flying right past my head and making the sweat break out on my forehead.

In the split of a second when nearly all of them are jumping at me, trying to ambush me with sheer manpower, I see an escape, and I make a run for it.

My vision is starting to become blurry from overusing my Quirk but I can't quit just yet because I feel Dabi's fire singe at my clothes and hear the footsteps of the other villains race after me.

I'm starting to run out of breath and my stomach is twisting as I keep on desperately dashing towards UA.

The further I run, the less I start to hear the footsteps chasing after me, but I don't dare to steal a glance, afraid of losing my footing and thus loosing this fight altogether. It's only when I pass the threshold to the U.A. grounds that I crash to my knees and pant as tears are streaming down my face. That situation was way too much for me to handle.

I throw up while the cold sweat drips down my face as I hear several people run towards me and calling my name. A pair of firm hands grasp onto my shoulders and hoist me up as I lean against his cool body.

'Yuna, are you okay?' Todoroki's voice asks, lined with concern.

I smile at him as tear streaks stain my face.

'I won.'

* * *

'It's a worrying situation, to say the least,' the school's principal, Nezu, says.

'It wasn't a situation we couldn't have predicted,' Aizawa joins in on the conversation.

'Nonetheless is it very important to protect her as best as we can,' Nezu replies.

I look back at Aizawa-sensei. 'The only way we can guarantee her safety is to keep her on campus 24/7. We have no way of telling what will happen to her when she'll leave U.A. grounds again.'

Nezu nods. 'I think that is the best solution. Is that agreeable to you, Yuna?' he asks, finally addressing me.

I fidget with my fingers. 'I had hoped to get an internship..,' I reply honestly.

'I understand,' Aizawa replies, 'but given the current situation we can't guarantee your safety, and it'd be too great a burden for any pro hero to protect you against the entire League singlehandedly while also performing their normal duties, if the need arises.'

I lower my head a little. I can understand the situation, even though it's not ideal. I'll have to accept it.

'It's okay,' I say, trying to force a small smile on my face. 'I'm already happy I won't get expelled.'

'No need to worry about that. You've proven yourself trustworthy and you will be treated as any other student from now on. You handled the situation correctly and we're just glad you came out unscathed.'

I nod once.

'You are dismissed,' Aizawa says and I take off.

I head straight back towards the dorms in the dark, feeling a tad uncomfortable, even though I know I'm safe here. When I get back to the dorms everyone is still sitting in the common room wearing their pajamas, looking tired, but as soon as I enter they all jump up. Have they been waiting for me..?

'Are you okay?' Ochako asks, sounding extremely worried.

'What happened?' Sero asks.

'Did you kick their ass?' Kirishima adds.

'Did you get hurt?' Momo chips in.

I hold out my hands so they give me some space. 'I'm fine. I only got a few minor burn wounds but Recovery Girl already treated them. I'm just really tired right now.'

They all nod, understanding that I'd rather go to bed right now than retell the story. Back in my room I slip into something more comfortable. Just when I'm about to crash onto my bed and fall asleep someone knocks on my door.

'Are you okay?' Todoroki asks as he closes the door behind him.

I rub my eyes. 'I'm pretty okay,' I reply as I sit down on my bed, gesturing him to sit next to me. When he takes his place next to me I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. His left shoulder is nice and warm, taking away the chills running through my body.

'Do you want to talk about what happened?' I shake my head. I'd rather forget all about it, but I know I can't. This won't be the last time I'll run into them and I'll have to face him someday.

I smirk. Todoroki is probably looking at me weird now, laughing at a time like this.

'Do you know what he had the nerve to ask?' I ask Todoroki. I can feel his eyes staring at me, waiting for the answer. 'He asked me to join him.'

It remains painfully silent after that.

'What did you tell him?' Todoroki finally replies.

I lift my head and look at him, slightly offended. 'I told him no.'

Todoroki smiles a little. 'That is not what I meant.'

I start to blush. Of course it's not what he meant. I'm here, of course I said no. How stupid of me. I lay my head back down and close my eyes again. 'I told him how he'd hurt me, but how it was the best thing he could've ever done to me.'

'Is that what you truly believe?'

I sigh with satisfaction. 'Yes. It is.' And I mean it. Without him using me as a pawn I would've never run into Todoroki or Midoriya, the two people that saw that I needed saving but refused to accept. Without him I would've never gotten so dependent on someone only to be broken down later, creating room for a whole new side of me, a side worthy of being called a hero. Without him I… wouldn't have been able to learn how to care. Truly care. Not reliance, but mutual respect.

I lean away from him and crash onto my pillow, ready to fall asleep and end this horrible day. 'Taking me in and convincing me to be a villain was the best thing he could've ever done to me to lead me onto the path to become a hero,' I mutter as I feel Todoroki getting to his feet.

I don't hear his footsteps fade, so he's probably still listening to me. I open my eyes to look at him, though my sight is misty from exhaustion.

'I think you're a lot nicer than when you were a villain,' he says.

I smirk. 'That's because I _am_ nice. I was just forcing myself to be someone else back then.'

'I'm glad you aren't pretending anymore,' he says, softly closing the door behind him as I roll over and hug the blanket tightly to my chest. 'Me too,' I mutter.

'Me too.'


	25. Chapter 25

I'm lying on the couch in the common room reading one of the extra study materials Aizawa-sensei assigned to me. The building is quiet and feels empty, considering nearly every single one of my other classmates have gotten an internship. Well, except for Bakugou, Todoroki and me of course.

After my run-in with the League things have been pretty quiet. I haven't seen them again and my anger towards Tomura has faded over time, making me able to completely get over him and deal with my feelings the right way.

I hear someone stomping down the stairs and slam the door to the common room open.

'Oi. What are you doing?' Bakugou says as he sits himself down in one of the chairs. I roll my eyes.

'Reading.' It remains eerily quiet.

'You want to fight?' he suddenly asks.

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. 'Really?' I question him. 'I don't really feel like another week of clean-up duty, thanks.'

'Afraid you can't win?' he mocks.

I put my book away and sit up straight. 'I haven't done anything all day. I am full of energy. I could beat you in the blink of an eye,' I reply with a smug smile on my face.

He huffs. 'I doubt that.'

'I beat you at the camp,' I say and I see him cringe. It makes me feel bad. 'Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that…' I ramble.

'Forget it,' he says and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

I lean back in my seat and pick up my phone as well. I can hear the door to the common room open again and I know it must be Todoroki.

'Hey, Shouto, did you see this?' I say, leaning backwards over the couch to show him my phone.

He looks at it scrutinizing the contents displayed on the website. 'So he's now officially number one, isn't he?' he asks as he walks around the couch and sits down as well.

I return to my original position as my back has begun to ache. 'Well, not officially. It are the unofficial rankings but with the way things are going right now, he'll most likely end up number one, unless he completely screws up.' I look up at Todoroki who's silently staring at something.

'I don't think he deserves that spot, though,' I add. It turns his attention back to me. 'There are way better heroes out there. Heroes with more potential. The scores are based upon approval rating and actual assistance during crisis situations. He got a great score on the latter because he was there at the Kamino incident. If they hadn't asked him he wouldn't have ranked this high. This whole system makes no sense.'

'Then what about All Might?'

I look over at Bakugou who suddenly spoke up. I cock my head. 'What about him?'

'All Might has always been number one based on as well approval ratings as assistance during crisis situations. If you say those numbers are wrong, then where should All Might have placed?'

I don't have to think a moment about that. 'All Might deserved the number one spot. He wasn't conveniently at the right place at the right time, he was always there when he was needed and he never failed to save anyone. Even in the hardest of times he smiled. That's really hard to do..,' I say, slowly trailing off. I take a deep breath and then look back up at him again. 'All Might is not my favorite hero. He has never been, but that does not mean that I don't think he deserved to be the Symbol of Peace.'

He looks back at me with misty eyes. As soon as he notices he wipes his eyes and gets up.

'Bakugou,' I say while reaching out to him, but he just shakes me off. I get up to go after him but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look back at Todoroki, feeling immensely bad.

All Might was Bakugou's favorite hero, his idol, and he either still blames himself or me for the fact he had to retire. Talking about him like that must've hurt. I didn't mean to make him feel bad..

'He'll be fine,' Todoroki says as I sit back down.

'Yeah, I hope so.'

* * *

Time has been going fast and it's already almost time for the U.A. School Festival. After some deliberation we all decided to host a concert to convey our feelings to the rest of the school. Right now, we are in the middle of the discussion on who portrays what role.

'We still need a lead singer,' Jiro says as she looks around the class. Kaminari and Tokoyami have already been assigned as the guitarists, as well as Jiro herself. Bakugou has taken up the humble role of the drummer while most of the others have decided on participating with their dance skills.

'Yuna is a pretty good singer,' Todoroki speaks up. It takes a moment to register.

'EH?' I say while jumping up. 'No, no, no! I'm not! Where did you even get that from!'

He shrugs. 'I heard you singing back at home. Sounded pretty good to me.'

A blush creeps to my cheeks and I want to hide from all the eyes staring at me. 'I really am not that good,' I say while trying to back away from the mob that's slowly forming around me.

'Come on, Yuna,' Jiro says, 'it'll be fun.'

I fumble with my fingers. I really don't feel all that confident in front of a crowd, but if that's what they want me to do… 'Okay,' I murmur.

'Great! Our band's complete!' she says as she bounces away in excitement. It's rare to see her this excited so it makes me happy I can contribute to that.

'Ugh. Why did you do this to me,' I whine as Todoroki joins me.

'You deserve a lead role.'

I let my head hang down. 'I'm really not that good. And I don't have a lot of confidence. This is going to be hell for me.'

'Look at it this way. We're all together, doing something to cheer up the rest of the school. It's almost like a hero task. Conveying our feelings to the others.'

Phrasing it like that does make it seem more appealing. I force a small smile onto my face.

'I'll try,' I say. The end of lunch bell rings and we get ourselves ready to go back to class with the promise of resuming preparation after school hours. Even though it terrifies me, it's also quite exciting. I'm hoping it will turn out well.

* * *

 **Even though I like this story very much, it's time to let go ;) Next week will be the last chapter with the U.A. School Festival. Are you already crying, or is that just me? T_T**


	26. Chapter 26

It's finally the day of the School's Cultural Festival. I'm waiting backstage as we are preparing the last things for our performance and am anxiously bouncing from one leg to the other. Everyone worked so hard for the Cultural Festival to be a fun event to lighten the mood of the past few months after everything that happened.

It isn't until long that Jiro comes telling me it's time to go on stage and the knots in my stomach disappear, making only room for enjoyment. Standing there on stage, singing my heart out, conveying my own feelings as well as the rest of the classes' and seeing the people's eyes light up with amazement, it's a feeling I just can't describe. Way too soon the performance is over and the crowd leaves the gym, leaving room for us to clean up after ourselves.

I see Bakugou from the corner of my eye as I put away the last speaker. 'Hey, Bakugou!' I say as I chase after him.

'Hm?' he says, glancing with an annoyed look over his shoulder.

'Let's go around the festival together!'

'Let's all go together!' Kirishima says as he practically jumps on Bakugou. I can see Bakugou roll his eyes but also smile a little before grumbling an agreement. I join up beside him as we walk out of the gym and onto the open terrain of the UA Cultural Festival.

The atmosphere is nice: everyone's smiling and having fun, there are a lot of activities to do and things to eat. I am very excited to see all of the stalls and exhibitions all the other students put so much hard work into.

We first head to the obstacle course, something Bakugou seemed very excited about to try. As I see him zoom past the obstacles with a grin on his face I smile. Ever since the first day I truly met him, not counting the times at USJ and the training camp, he has always been rather… passive. From what I've heard from the other girls he used to be more upbeat, more present, but since the kidnapping he had become down. Seeing this happier side of him makes me feel warm inside.

'Wow! You beat the top score of the day!' Kirishima shouts excitedly as Bakugou joins up with us again.

'Heh, of course I did. I'm not going to be the Number One Hero for nothing.'

'Where should we go next?' I ask them.

'I really wanted to try out the haunted house,' Kirishima replies.

'I'm gonna pass,' I say, chuckling.

'Why? Are you afraid?' Kirishima taunts.

'Of course she isn't afraid you fucking upside down broom.'

I'm surprised by Bakugou's reaction. 'Uh, no. I'm not afraid. I just don't really like the dark or dark things.'

Kirishima cocks his head at me. 'But your entire outfit is black?'

I scratch my head with a sheepish smile on my face. 'Yeah. I only have that cause it benefits my Quirk. I prefer light and lighter colors actually.'

'One glance into her room could've told you that, idiot,' Bakugou snarls as he keeps on heading towards the haunted house. He might seem uninterested at times, but he is apparently quite perceptive. It's fun to learn more things about other people.

After Bakugou and Kirishima made it out of the haunted house again we stroll along the main boulevard that is lined with food stalls. 'Ah!' I exclaim, startling both of them. I dash off before they have a chance to ask what's wrong.

'Oi, where are you going!' Bakugou yells after me as they catch up to me.

My mouth starts to water as I'm checking out the menu. '

Why the hell did you run off like that,' Bakugou growls. When I turn around with a smile so wide I see his eyes open slightly in surprise.

'I wanted a crêpe!' I say, glimmers nearly physically visible in my eyes. 'I've never had one and they always looked so good!'

I turn to order one and then turn back to the boys, holding three of the steaming pancakes filled with chocolate and fruit in my hand.

'Why did you buy three? Isn't that way too much?' Kirishima asks.

I chuckle. 'They're for you!' I push them into the clearly baffled hands of Bakugou and Kirishima as Kirishima returns my smile with a toothy grin of his. I take a greedy bite out of mine and am overwhelmed with the amazing flavor it has. It's so much better than I could've ever imagined! I look over at Bakugou who hasn't taken a bite out of his yet.

'Don't you like crêpes?' I ask him.

His gaze focuses back on me. 'Of course I fucking do!' he shouts before taking a huge bite, stuffing his entire mouth full. The chocolate is dripping down his chin as he furiously wipes it away.

I laugh so hard that my stomach starts to hurt and Kirishima snatches my crêpe from my hand before I drop it onto the ground. As I wipe the tears from my eyes we continue along the stalls. I'm walking alongside Kirishima and talking to him as Bakugou trails behind us. The day goes by way faster than expected and soon I'm too tired to stay awake. I wave the others goodbye as I head back to the dorms and fall asleep.

* * *

I yawn as I check the alarm clock. It's only 3 am, way too early to get up already. I'm thirsty so I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and head down to the first floor kitchen. When I walk out with a glass of juice in my hand I see someone sitting on the couch in the common room. As I get closer I notice it's Bakugou.

'Can't sleep?' I ask as I sit down next to him.

He looks at me and then back at the ground again, shaking his head. I take a sip of my juice and then look back at him. His shoulders seem more slumped down than usual and I get the vibe something is wrong.

'What's up?' I ask.

'Nothing,' he replies, keeping his gaze fixated at the ground. I hold out the glass towards him. He glances at me and then snatches the glass out of my hand.

'Had a nightmare?' I try.

He sinks even further into his seat.

'It's okay,' I say, reaching out for him, but lingering mid-air. I drop my hand back to my side, knowing it's not in his nature to appreciate physical contact. He shakes his head.

'It was about you.'

I'm taken aback a little. About me?

'I dreamt that you were a villain again. And that you attacked me.'

I feel my heart sink. I stare at my hands. I don't know how to reply to that.

'Why is that not okay?' I ask. I mean, I can understand where he's coming from. And it's not conscious, so I can't really blame him.

'Because I know you are not a fucking villain anymore, you stupid sunshine bitch,' he snaps at me.

I stare at him in shock. It's the first time he acknowledged the fact I'm not a villain anymore, and that he doesn't think of me as one.

'You're a fucking hero now, whether I like it or not.'

'I.. uhm.. I don't really know.. what to say..,' I stammer.

'Just take the fucking compliment.'

I look at him but he refuses to look at me. 'Thanks for acknowledging me as a hero.'

'Well, I can keep fucking denying it, but in the end you stood up against that fucking League and that shithead Tomura, and you passed the provisional license exam and I didn't. You're already a better hero than I am.'

I look at him, surprised. Did he just call me a better hero than he is? Prideful, egotistical Bakugou called me better than himself… He looks at me with instant regret in his eyes.

'Fucking forget I said that.'

I shake my head as I smile a little. 'No way I'll be able to.'

'You still owe me a rematch.'

I chuckle. 'Some other day.'

He gets to his feet and heads towards the stairs to go back to sleep. 'I will make sure I'll never have such a dream again, but only if you promise me to keep up what you're doing.'

I look over my shoulder at him. He's staring at the door. I smile.

'I promise.'

* * *

I'm flashing alongside the gym as I'm trying to avoid Todoroki's blasts during our training. His eyes comes flying at me and I quickly avert my trajectory to avoid it, but end up tumbling over Midoriya's body as he's doing his own training. I laugh as he pulls me to my feet and Todoroki comes to ask if I'm okay. I tell him I'm fine but that I'm going to take a quick rest.

I look around the gym at everyone who is training their hardest. On the far end side some of the girls are discussing strategies, Bakugou is blasting Kirishima away while Kaminari is separated to prevent everyone else from getting electrocuted. The teachers are observing and giving tips on how to improve their strengths and skills.

Over the past few weeks I have been working extremely hard to catch up to the others and some have been saying I'm already surpassing them skill-wise. I've become great friends with nearly everyone in the class and I feel completely at place. Running into Todoroki, Midoriya and Bakugou was the best that had ever happened to me. They showed me I could be a better version of myself and helped me work towards that goal, each in their own ways. I'm regularly going out with the girls to just have some fun and relax while keeping my grades up. I'm working hard on my path to become a great hero and it's being recognized.

Even though I know the path is still long and the fight between me and Tomura isn't completely over yet, I have decided to put my focus on the Hero Course instead and fight as hard as I can. I might not become the Number One Hero, but I will become the best damn hero I can be, and nothing, and no one, will ever, ever, be able to divert me from this path again, because I am Hyakuya Yuna, and from now on, I will follow my own dreams.

* * *

 **This is the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed Yuna's story and will continue to cheer for her as she strives to become a great hero! And just remember: there is always something to smile for, so do like Yuna and smile every day! Goodbye and I hope to see y'all someday again ^^**


End file.
